An Unexpected Turn
by Demino
Summary: Ryoga falls from the cliffs at Jusenkyo, and hit his head before landing in the spring of drowned Musk girl.
1. Part I

Disclaimer: I still don't own Ranma 1/2.

Summery: AU. Things took a strange turn at Jusenkyo. Ryouga falls from the cliffs and knocks his head on an outcropping. Not only that but he fell into the spring of drowned Musk girl. Now undergone total story change. 

[Sign] 

(Thoughts) 

*SOUNDS* 

++++++++++Flashback++++++++++   
Chinese  
  


Thanks goes out to K.M. for helping  me with the rewrite. 

=============================

An Unexpected Turn

Part I

Who am I?

=============================

Ryouga Hibiki sighed and looked out over the valley. From up here it seemed to stretch on and on. Several small springs could be seen from where he stood. Each one of them tainted with red from the setting sun. It had taken months but he had finally done it. The last word on the Saotomes said they were here in Jusenkyo.

Slowly he turned his head and spotted an old trail leading down into the valley. Shifting his backpack, he turned to take the first step down the trail when the sound of heavy footsteps broke through the natural sounds. Spinning around Ryouga was presented with the sight of a giant panda storming at him. Ryouga stood completely still and processed the information before instinct took over and he jumped to avoid being trampled. Looking down in midair Ryouga followed the back of the panda as it passed under him. 

"Get back here pops!!"

Ryouga's head snapped up and was presented with something red, then a foot slammed into his face and he had the feeling of flying backwards. His path altered by the foot, Ryouga missed the outcropping and fell out over the side of the cliff and down towards a wet landing. Well he would have had his head not made a perfect hit on a cliff sticking out. Still dropping down, his path had been altered so that instead of landing in the spring below he made a splashdown in the spring next to it. 

As Ryouga sank down, the heavy backpack pulling him down, a red mist formed in the water from the back of his head, the mouth opened to draw in air and got nothing but water, the green eyes snapped open and the hands clawed franticly to pull out of the water. For a moment, Ryouga blacked out.

The person awoke under the water feeling the burning sensation from lungs screaming out for air. Struggling against the pull of the backpack, the person's hands trashed around in the spring trying to find just enough strength to pull up into the air above. Finally the backpack slid off, and the person became light enough to reach the surface.

A girl broke the surface coughing wildly as she struggled to stay afloat in the water. She could feel several gulps of water entering her mouth as she trashed around in the spring. Her arms and legs cramping up from the wild movements, she sank back down under the water, her mouth opened in one last scream and just as the thought of death began, something grabbed her right arm and pulled it and her out of the water.

***************

Genma-panda smirked as best as he could, given the fact that he was panda. Those secret techniques of his had come in handy yet again. Even if they were dangerous and better off sealed up. They sure came in handy when he needed to make an unseen getaway. Anyway, he had gotten away from his son, and now it was time to find the guide so this whole mess could be sorted out. After all he had no intention of staying a panda forever.

Genma-panda thought about this as he calmly walked back towards the guides hut. A feeling of regret flowed through him as he felt the wind ruffle his fur, why didn't they mention stuff like that in the brochure. The least they could have done was put up a sign to warn you. Genma shook his furry head and wondered what the world had come to when you couldn't even train in remote places without running into stuff like this.

The sound of splashing and faint cries alerted Genma, and he spun around in a circle to see if his son, or was that daughter now, had found him so soon. With no sign of the boy, or the sound of death cries in the air, Genma relaxed and turned and continued walking when he saw that someone was trashing wildly around in one the many springs close to the base of a cliff. A closer look showed a purple-pink haired girl trashing around in the spring wildly.

Genma gasped and crossed over to the spring as fast as he could and grabbed the girl's arm as her head vanished below the water. Using all the strength his panda form gave him, Genma pulled out the girl and ducked the spray of water that followed. Being a panda was one thing but he wouldn't chance it to see what happened when hit by water from that spring. 

Genma slowly put the body on the ground. He had avoided the water so far but he still needed to carry her without getting any water on him, finally he settled for simply holding the girl by her oversized shirt with one paw as he made his way back to the guide's hut.  

***************

The sun had already set by the time she woke up. From the sounds she could hear someone arguing loudly nearby. Sniffing she pulled the blanket in closer and sat up. She was in some kind of a small hut. Several dirty plates and bowls littered the single table in the corner. There was a window showing the mountains bathed in moonlight outside.

Shifting, she swung her legs out over the edge of the bed and slowly stood up, holding the blanket to her body she stumbled across the floor and stopped at the mirror hanging on the wall. Avoiding the smudged spot on it, she looked at herself. Long purple hair with pink highlights spilled down her shoulders and back. Light green eyes with slit pupils, and a small mouth with fangs looked back at her from beneath the long purple bangs. Her hands were thin and frail looking, but her nails looked more like claws and she could tell she could easily break the table in half if she wanted to.

Turning from the mirror she took a deep breath and blinked at the multitude of smells that hit her. The smell off of the dirty plates that had been used to eat some kind of meat and rice was clearest, then came the stench of wet panda fur and dirty clothes. From the window and door came the faint whispers of water and trees.

Still wrapped in the blanket she stepped closer to the door when the sound of voices reached her. Slowly she backed up and stared as 3 persons entered the hut. The first one was a rather large man in a Chinese military uniform followed by a fat man sporting a rather nasty black eye and swollen lip and behind them came a boy surround by a blue light. All of them stopped and stared at her before the guide yelped and turned around. The boy gulped before turning around. He stood like that for second before he grabbed Genma's ear and turned him around as well.

"Young Miss. Your clothes outside drying" The guide mumbled as he pulled out several Chinese clothes from a closet "Plum have spare set you borrow" The girl blinked, then she looked down and shrieked since the only clothes she was wearing was a pair of boxer shorts. 

Pouting she tried to adjust the damn shirt for 100th time and failed. No matter what she did it was a few number sizes too small and her chest too big. And the pants were too tight as well "Ah, I can't breathe in this thing" Opening her eyes she spotted the fat man staring at her chest and drooling "You pervert!!" The guide and the boy clapped as she kicked the fat man through the roof and far into the night.

"Here" Turning around she found a pair of black kung fu pants and red shirt stuffed into her hands the boy mumbled as he looked everywhere but at her "Maybe they'll fit you better" Bowing slightly and blushing she rushed out of the room to change. 

Stepping back into the light of the hut she dropped the clothes she had gotten from Plum, the guide's daughter, on a chair and settle down at the table with her head lowered "Thanks" The boy looked startled at the word before nodding.

"I'm Ranma Saotome, heir to the Anything Goes martial arts school," Ranma said as he gave a bow before looking at her "So who are you?"

The girl opened her mouth to answer and blinked "I… I'm…" Her eyes widening as she tried to remember something, anything told the others that something was wrong "I'm…"

Ranma frowned at the girl "You must have a name or something"

Nodding she opened her mouth say that she did and closed it again when she couldn't remember it "I don't know" 

The guide looked up from his tea "When Mr. Costumer bring you in, you have bad head wound. Maybe you hit head and forget?"

Ranma nodded "Yea something like amnesia or something" 

Lowering her head she closed her eyes "Who am I?"

Ranma shrugged and downed the last of his tea "Don't know, but you can always just pick a name. Think I'll crash now" Standing up Ranma pulled out his sleeping bag and promptly fell asleep.

The guide looked at her before he stood "I don't know who you are, but from looks you come from Musk. The animal tribe who live in the mountains"

The girl blinked and looked at the guide "Musk, who are they?"

The guide pulled out his pipe and lighted it "my ancestors' ancestor say that long ago, tribe of martial artist want to be one with animal who style the use to fight with. Using Nyanniichuan they turn animal to woman and have children. Sometime descendants come down into valley to hunt, all have pointy ear, strange eye and claws"  

The girl felt her ear and hand "I'm a Musk? I don't remember"

The guide looked at her and shook his head before he pulled out a wallet "Find this on you"

Looking down the girl picked it up "This is mine?"

"Yes" The guide stood up "I go prepare bed for you"

Nodding as he wandered off the girl opened the wallet "No pictures" Turning it over and opening it, a few crumbled bills and coins landed on the table. Lifting the coin she sniffed it and stuck out her tongue at the sour metallic stench. Among the bills she found a neatly folded piece of paper. Unfolding it she tried to read the words "Hi mom almost given up… try one more week… how dad…" She groaned in frustration as the water had erased most of the ink from the paper. Nearly crumbling it up she stopped and looked at the bottom line "Be back soon Ryo…na" She grumbled as only half the name and another sentence could be read "This doesn't help me, all it says is that half my name is Ryo" Lowering her eyes to the last readable letters she smirked "Ryo-na, Ryona. I like it, my name's Ryona, well at least until I know my real name"  

Standing up she yawned and walked towards what she though was her bed "Where you go?" Ryona, as she called herself now, stopped at the guides question, and blinked as she had opened the door to the closet

Tbc in: Trouble in Jusenkyo.

AN: This is the last time I rewrite this thing. Maybe now I can concentrate on chapter two.


	2. part II

Disclaimer: I still don't own Ranma1/2.

Summery: AU. Things took a strange turn at Jusenkyo. Ryouga falls from the cliff and knocks his head on an outcropping. Not only that, but he fell into the spring of drowned Musk girl. Now undergone a total story change.

[Sign] 

(Thoughts) 

*SOUNDS* 

++++++++++Flashback

Chinese  
  


=============================

An Unexpected Turn

Part II

Trouble in Jusenkyo

=============================

Genma-panda stared at the two teenagers chatting away behind him. For some strange reason that child, Ryona, as she had announced herself that morning, had taken an instant liking to the boy. They had better not start something as the boy was already engaged to the daughter of a good friend, was the most common thought in Genma's furry head. Shifting his view back to the guide in front of them he pulled out a sign and waved it around to get the guide's attention 

The guide studied the sign before nodding, "Village not far from here" 

********

Ranma-chan and Ryona altered at talking about stuff they knew. In Ryona's case it involved learning as much about the world as she could "So, you think I come from Japan?"

Ranma-chan shrugged "Everything you own is from Japan. So I'd have to say you came from there as well. Maybe your ancestors moved to Japan."

Ryona hummed and looked at her left arm "Why was the Panda so eager to pour hot water on me?" Pulling back the sleeve of the yellow traveling shirt that she had found in the backpack when it had dried out, she stared at a large red mark running up her arm. "It still smarts." To prove it, she poked at it with her finger, and hissed in pain from it. She could still see what had happened that morning.

+++++++++

"So hot water turns us back?" Genma held up the empty pot and stared at the guide, "And it's the same for all the other curses?"  

"Yes Honorable customer" The guide replied as he stood up from the chair, "All curse cured with hot water, until hit by cold water again."  

Genma hummed and looked out the small window to see his son practicing the art with a smiling Ryona, dressed in the black T-shirt she had been wearing the day before, sitting nearby to stare at them. "Thank you, I was just a bit curious about it." Genma turned and walked out the door stopping only to fill the pot with water from the barrel inside the hut. It wasn't long until he had a small fire burning and the water was bubbling. Gripping the handle of the pot, he stood up and stared around the corner of the hut, at the purple haired girl sitting on the ground [Well Girl, we'll soon find out what your real form is]

Ranma looked over at her and smiled only to frown when he spotted Genma sneaking up on the girl watching him from behind. "Hey pops, what are you doing?" What really worried him was the steaming pot.

Ryona turned around to look up at the elder man, his glasses gleaming in the light and adding a feeling of menace to him. "Hi Mr. Saotome, what are you doing…" A look of surprise crossed Ryona's face as Genma simply turned the pot over sending the hot water splashing out of it. It would have hit her right on the head hadn't someone pulled her back in the nick of time. Instead it hit her left arm. Pain was the first thing Ryona felt as the water ran over her arm and, acting on instinct alone, she screamed out her pain loudly.  

Genma blinked, as Ryona didn't change form from the water, and lifted his head when he heard something nearby cracking. His son looked back at him as he clenched his fists tightly, "Now boy, Its not what you think," Ranma didn't answer him, instead he punched Genma dead center in the face.

The guide rushed out of the door as Ryona screamed in pain and rolled around the ground. Looking at the water on the ground, and the steam rising from it, he could guess what had happened.   

Ryona sniffed as she stared at her left arm; a large red mark was forming on it from where he had hit her with the hot water. The guide rushed out from the cabin with a towel dipped in cold water and wrapped it around her arm. Nearby Genma was making tracks out of there, followed closely by an angry Ranma.

+++++++++

Shrugging the red head grinned at the purple pink haired girl "I gave up trying to understand him years ago. As far as I'm concerned he's only good for one thing and that's teaching martial arts" 

Ryona blinked and scratched her head "Martial arts, what's that?" 

Ranma-chan face-faulted into the ground "What do you mean what is martial arts. The stuff me and pops did this morning" Ranma-chan looked closer at Ryona "You move like one that has practiced for years, not to mention that heavy backpack that you lug around with. I'm sure you have learned something," She pointed to huge backpack the girl wore. Ranma-chan had tried to drag around the heavy backpack as a favor, after the guide had fished it out of the spring, and had given up after feeling just how heavy the thing was. She had shot a surprised look when Ryona showed no signs of trouble walking around with it.

Ryona blinked again and grinned happily, "You think I know martial arts. Could you tell me about it?" Her eyes showed pure delight and the desire to truly know what he was talking about. 

Ranma-chan looked at the Panda who was shooting dirty looks back at them "I can tell you about the basic.s" 

********

"Welcome to village of Amazons" The guide, proclaimed as they crossed a wooden bridge into a rather large village. Several men and boys sat outside the house and stared around. Ryona stared long and curious at the odd and sometimes distrustful looks she received from several of the men who even bothered to look at them "Today we very lucky, is annual martial arts show." Snapping her attention back, she stared at the large clearing filled with women of all ages sitting in a wide circle. In the center of it all a large log was suspended.

A young purple haired girl was fighting, what to Ryona seemed like an unfair fight, against an oversized woman "Wow!" Inside she found herself cheering for the purple haired girl, as she watched her block every single attack made by the much larger woman.

What are you doing here? 

Ryona turned her head to see a green haired girl one or two years older then her glaring at her. The girl was wearing a blue shirt with green flower designs and matching pants. The look in her eyes could freeze water. "Huh?" 

The girl huffed in anger and stepped closer to the Musk girl Musk are not welcome in this village, so why are you here? Several other women and girls had turned their head at the commotion and glared at her while some of the younger one looked at her with curiosity. Well Musk say something. 

Ryona took a step back and held out her hands "I don't understand…" 

You better talk soon girl or else! Reaching for a weapon the Amazon girl narrowed her eyes angrily. Well?

Ryona stepped further back and looked left and right for someone to help her. All she saw was anger and mistrust at her. "What did I do?" Bumping into a girl behind her she took a step forward and looked behind her. A girl whose pink hair had red stripes running through it, had pushed her forward with a spear. "Stop it!"

Stupid girl! The pink haired one snapped at her, You shouldn't have come here…

"AIYAA" All of the girls turned to see the guide scream. Ryona's eyes fell on the familiar form of Ranma-chan as she looked up from a table stuffed with food. An Amazon with purple hair had just smashed the table in half with her weapon and was screaming at the red head.

Xian Puu's pretty angry Stated the green haired girl as she lost interest in Ryona, preferring to watch the argument taking place.

Yeah, I'll bet Xian Puu will cut off the ponytail to get back at her. The other Amazon joked as she looked away as well. Taking advantage off the distraction, Ryona backed away from the two girls and slowly made her way around the Amazons towards Ranma-chan. 

"Then if I beat you, you've got no problems right?" Ranma-chan said, as she looked at Xian Puu, cracking her knuckles the girl nodded her agreement before jumping up onto the challenge log. The fight was short, very short. In one kick Ranma-chan had knocked the purpled haired girl of the log.

Ryona grinned as she munched on a apple "I used to do things like that." Somehow she knew that. No matter what, she had to regain her memory if not for her, then to show Ranma how good she was, "Yeah I'll show Ranma how good I was"

Genma narrowed his large eyes and snorted. {Not if you can't find us little girl.} Genma-panda turned to see the guide freak out at the purple haired girl kissing his son. Wait a girl kissing his son?

"Aiyaa, you get kiss off death! Must get out of here honorable customers" The guide yelled as he ran past the table pulling Ranma-chan behind him. 

Genma jumped up and grabbed his backpack from the ground. As he raced down the path he noticed Ryona running next to him. Both the guide and Ranma were too far away for them to see. Slowly a devious plan formed in Genma-panda's furry head. "Ryona, this way!" Said the sign Genma-panda produced. Stopping he waved at a side path.

"Okay." Following the path, Ryona ran steadily away from the angry Amazon. It wasn't until a good while later that she stopped running, and looked around. "Mr. Saotome do you think…" Slowly she looked around, but couldn't see anyone. "Mr. Saotome, Ranma, Mr. Guide… Hello?" Slowly she dropped to her knees. She was lost in the wilderness without anyone to help her. She didn't even know where she was. She was lost! A very loud cry of despair filled the mountains.

"She's what?" Ranma-chan yelled as she grabbed the panda roughly. "And you didn't even help her" The promise of murder was clear in Ranma-chan's eyes. "What kind of martial artist are you?"

[It all happen so fast. She must have gotten lost doing our escape] Genma-panda pulled off the concerned look perfectly, while on the inside he was dancing a victory dance. So what if it was a lie. This way, his stubborn son wouldn't waste their time looking for that useless girl and they could fully concentrate on the art. Now all he had to do was mail a letter to his old friend, and tell him that they were coming. 

Ranma-chan looked down the length of the dirt road with a worried look on her face "I'm going back to get her. There's no way I'm leaving her behind!" Behind the red haired girl, the panda groaned.

"Girl die now!!" Ranma-chan spun around and gulped as the girl from the Amazon village ran towards her with a sword. a very large and sharp sword!

"Oh #¤%&" Ranma-chan passed her father and the guide as she out ran the angry Amazon. Seconds later Genma-panda caught up with his son, behind them all, the guide thanked the Kami's above, as the silhouettes of his now, former costumers, vanished out of his field of view. It was nice to have customers, but those two had really put a strain on his patience, not to mention his food supply. Who knew two persons could eat that much. 

Tbc in: China Blues.


	3. part III

Disclaimer: I still don't own Ranma1/2.

Summery: At Jusenkyo, Ryouga Hibiki, hit his head when he fell down from the cliff and had his fall altered. Landing in the spring of Drowned Musk Girl, he has lost all memory, and now calls himself Ryona. Tricked by Genma, into getting lost by going the wrong way when chased by an angry Shampoo, Ryona is currently tracking her only friend Ranma Saotome across China. 

[Sign] 

(Thoughts) 

*SOUNDS* 

*************Scene change

++++++++++Flashback

Chinese  
  


Once again, thanks goes out to K.M for the help on this story. Also, thank you for the help with part 2. A thank also goes out to Dan Inverse for reading through the story and commenting on it.

=============================

An Unexpected Turn

Part III

China blues

=============================

Ranma Saotome stood proudly, with the sun behind him, on a rock and stared across the rice fields towards the west. His eyes held a

look of determination as he looked down on the worn map in his right hand. A small sweat drop traced it path across his forehead. "Okay, Pops. You may have knocked me out last night. But I know we have followed this road and crossed that field over there."

Genma smirked and sipped his tea before he looked up at Ranma. "I can't believe you boy," lowering the tea cup, he looked ominously up at his son,

while his glasses glowed faintly in the sunlight. "Why can't you just forget that girl. I'm sure she's fine."

Ranma looked down at his father before whapping him with the map "Shut up old man, what is your problem anyway. Evertime I try to go back and find Ryona you…" Anything else Ranma would have said was drowned out as Genma dumped a bucket of water on him.

Genma looked at his son, now turned daughter, as he clenched his fist. Slowly his head turned to face the heavens. "I can't believe that fate has given me such a weak son. Just one look at a girl, and he's ready to abandon his father in his time of need and give up the art. Oh the tragedy, to have such an unmanly son."

Ranma-chan clenched her fist before drop kicking Genma in a nearby pond. "Who are you calling unmanly?" Pulling the panda out of the water, she

growled "And since when has it been unmanly to care about a friend?" 

[Behind you boy] Genma-panda pointed with his furry paw, as he held the sign up in the other. 

"Yeah right pops" Ranma-chan snapped as she tightened her grip, "I won't fall for that trick, old man."

*Twip* 

Ranma-chan looked at the small arrow lodged into the ground next to them. Looking behind her, she spotted a rather determinate purple haired Amazon running towards her holding a thin bow in one hand and pulling another arrow out of the quiver strapped to her back. Several farmers looked at the red haired girl and the large panda as they ran past them that day. Both wore backpacks with arrows sticking out of them.

************** 

Ryona sighed for the tenth time that day, as she looked left and right. Trees rose high into the sky around her and rustled gently whenever the wind

played with their leaves and branches. She had managed to follow the smell of Ranma and Mr. Saotome this far, but now she had lost their scent a few hours ago and now faced a crossroad. Kneeling she sniffed the ground and looked up. The smell of humans was strongest to the left while the right told of lesser use. Finally she settled for the left path and followed it further into the forest.

It was 2 hours later that the forest gave way to large rice fields. Several women and men went about the fields and tended the plants to ensure that there wasn't anything wrong with them.

Wandering down the sometimes mud filled dirt road, Ryona munched on a small apple that she had found the other day. Passing one water filled rice field after another had rapidly gotten old and boring. It wasn't until she nearly stumbled into a large stone, that she started to pay attention to where she was. Near her an arrow was sticking out of the ground next to several footprints in the ground. Sniffing the air, she dropped the apple as she

finally found the smell of her friend again.

The farmer nearby shook his head as the pretty girl he had been staring at started a victory dance, before she dropped to her hands and knees and

sniffed the ground. It came as no surprise to him that she started to head in the same direction as the other three weirdo's had taken four hours earlier.

[Ranma, I'll find you. No matter what.] Ryona stopped in her tracks as she felt the first raindrop hit her. Looking up she saw the first thin gray

clouds moving in from the east, behind them came the heavy black thunderclouds. "Not again."

You there Came a dry old voice from behind her.

Turning, Ryona spotted an old women leaning on a cane. "Y… Yes?"

Blinking, the old women shook her head and mumbled something in Chinese before regarding Ryona again. "Not good at speaking Japanese, you

understand yes?" She spoke slowly, clearly not used to having to speak in Japanese. At Ryona's nod the old women smiled. "You help me carry

this please?" At Ryona's uncertain look she held out a hand. "Please, you can have a meal and a place to stay overnight in return."

"Uh," A distant thunder clap cause her to wince, "Okay." Ryona slowly reached out and picked up one of the baskets, before following after the old

lady to a wooden house near the center of the town.

************** 

Ranma Saotome was not happy, in fact he was very unhappy. After having spent all day trying to slip away from the old man, (and) avoiding a

vengeful Amazon girl with sharp weapons, he now found himself with another curse. Forever would he be forced to wear his hair in a pigtail.

Maybe he shouldn't have eaten that soup after all, it hadn't been his, then again Shampoo had destroyed the restaurant and made him miss half the meal they had ordered there.

Fingering the braid he now wore, he glared at a human Genma sporting a black eye as late thanks for dragging him off to China. "So old man, are you ready to go look for Ryona now. After all, we lost Shampoo back there," Ranma declared before opening the main door of the cheap inn they were staying at overnight. 

Genma-panda looked at his son as they both transformed from the rainwater blowing in through the door, [Can't you wait until after the storm breaks off boy?] The sign-wielding panda caused several persons to double check the drinks in their hands. They were just drunk right? They hadn't just seen a panda leading a conversation with a girl.

Ranma-chan banged her head against the wall and clenched her fists, "Shut up old man!" Looking through the door at the rain and wind swept darkness outside, she signed and closed the door again. {First thing tomorrow, I go back to look for her. No way am I leaving a friend behind!}

************** 

Ryona crawled deeper into the bed and stifled a yawn. It may not be the best bed she knew, but she didn't complain. After all she was inside a warm hut, instead of out there in the storm. Playing with a strand of hair, she wondered if she was ever going to find her friend again. "Why did I have

to get lost. It's not fair." Looking out the cracked window, she winched at a loud thunder boom almost above them, followed by the loud hammering of rain on wood. "I'll never be able to find them now." Ryona sniffled a little before closing her eyes. It would be better to worry about it

tomorrow. Still, she couldn't help but let a few tears fall.

Ryona awoke to the sound of birds singing outside and children laughing. Rolling over she came face to face with a small girl. Puffy black hair fell

around the shoulders of the girl as she smiled before running out laughing. Swinging her legs out from the bed, she briefly wondered where she

was. Pulling on her clothes she remembered what had happed the day before. 

Following the smells in the house, and the sounds, she found herself in a larger room. Sitting on the floor in front of her was a group of girls

from the age of six up till her own age or above. Some were sitting at a pottery wheel and making jars, while others were mending or making

clothes. A group of children at the age of five were playing in or outside the hut. 

"Oh, your awake."

Ryona looked to the left and saw the old lady from before pulling a row of jars out from a small oven. "Yes, thank you for letting me stay."

The lady chuckled at Ryona's bow, Now this one show the proper respect, remember that girls, Her reward came as a snort or a chuckle from the

girls, turning back to Ryona she grabbed her hand and pulled her outside. "We go to nearby city today to sell clothes, jar and other stuff. Would you

like to come with us? It will spare you from walking alone the long way there." 

Ryona nodded, "Yes please. I think my friends went there. I can always ask around for them."

"Fine." Stopping next to a small bench she lifted her staff and bonked the girl sitting on it, Wake up Mai. Pointing a the grumbling girl she

looked at Ryona, "This is Mai, my granddaughter. She's in charge of looking after the children today. Would you help her until then?"

Ryona looked at the 15 or so children fighting or playing in the center of town. "Sure"

"Good." And with those words the old lady turned around and went back into the house.

Mai raspberried the old lady as she walked away before looking at Ryona. "I'm Mai"

"Ryona," sitting down next to Mai, she looked around the village. She leaned back and looked at the other girl "How come you know

Japanese?" 

Mai shrugged and turned to look at the children. "My father was from Japan." Jumping up she suddenly marched across the square and grabbed a

young boy with short hair and another one laying on the ground, Mifu, Hota. Stop it right now!

Ryona closed her eyes and decided to let Mai handled the fight. She would have drifted off right there if someone hadn't started crying right next to

her. Looking, she saw a young girl that had tripped while chasing another girl around. Pulling the girl up she spotted another argument between two

other children and sighed. When the old lady finally came and told them it was time to leave, she and Mai felt like thanking whatever Kami would listen to them. 

************** 

Ranma-chan grumbled as she hid under a few baskets and chickens. Somehow Shampoo had tracked them to the local market and declared that she was going to kill her. Not wanting to upset the Amazon anymore Ranma-chan and Genma-panda had opted to run away again. Now they were hiding in the local market to avoid being spotted.

Hearing Shampoo curse nearby made her duck even further down under the baskets. Turning her head, she spotted a few wagons moving through the

ground. Sitting on the back were a few women, three girls and two boys. One of the girls had long purple hair with pink highlights. Turning her head

Ranma-chan blinked.

Across from her Genma-panda followed her gaze and stared at the girl and felt like crying. Somehow that girl had found them again, turning his furry

head he looked at boy turned girl hiding nearby. If he were smart he would keep quiet so the Amazon wouldn't spot them. If not, well they could always swim back to Japan. But they needed to return soon so the schools could be united. 

"RYONA!!" 

Genma-panda snapped back to attention and cursed as the boy turned girl had just stood up and was waving like an idiot. He could see the Amazon girl spin around and point her weapon at his son, clearly ready to kill, no matter what. 

"Ranma die now!" 

Grabbing his son Genma-panda pushed his way through the crowd and made his path towards the harbor area of the town. Behind them several people cursed and yelled loudly at them. But the scariest thing was the sound of a glaive cutting through the air behind them.

************** 

Ryona leaned back against the back of the wagon she was sitting on. It wasn't the most comfortable place in the world, but it sure beat walking all

the time. And she had someone to talk to on the way for a change. She had learned a lot of China from Mai and was proud to have learned some basic words in Chinese. Currently she was looking around the rather large city they had entered.

"RYONA!!" 

Ryona's head snapped around as she stood up and stared across the market place. In the distance several people were looking a commotion. Due to the large amount of chickens flying through the air she couldn't see who had yelled her name, but she knew who it was, "RANMA!!"

Jumping off the wagon she started to push her way through the fleeing crowd before spotting the one she looked for slung over Genma-panda's shoulder, "Ranma!" Following the oversized Panda through the crowd was easy. Well until someone used her head as a steppingstone. Looking up from the ground, she spotted the violent Amazon storming down the street wielding a glaive.

"Those were your friends?" Mai stated as she helped Ryona up, "I think they are headed for the harbor."

Ryona nodded before grabbing her backpack from the old lady. Strapping it on she looked at Mai, "Could you show me the way?"

"Sure." Grabbing Ryona's hand she dragged the girl after her through the ruined market place and towards the harbor. Ducking around the angry mercents, ruined stalls and broken stuff, they made their way down to the harbor.

Turning the last corner Ryona blinked as a small ship with half a dozen weapons sticking out of the back sailed out of the harbor. Standing on the

mole holding a bow and firing one arrow after another was Shampoo who cursed loudly. 

Mai scratched her head, "You sure you want to be friend with those people?" 

Ryona nodded and looked around, "They must be headed for Japan, Ranma told me that's were they came from."

"Don't worry, old man Shi-fuu should be heading there." Mai grinned as she dragged Ryona back towards the market, "We're sending some stuff across the ocean next week. I'm sure you can go along as well." Ryona nodded while following the ship with her eyes.

Tbc in: Together Again.

AN: To the anonymous reviewer who reviewed my story 2002-7-15. 

Mr. Reviewer. I was hoping that you would have left your E-mail address so we could have discussed you review. I think you have misunderstood a few things about my story.  If you read the part of the manga dealing with the Musk, you'll notice that as soon as the male is born he is taken from his mother to avoid any female influence, while he's being trained in the martial arts. In the manga, there's even a picture with Herb sitting on a throne with two servant girls behind it. Plus from what I understand, the Must kingdom or tribe is very old. Around a 1000 years or more. And you want me to believe that in all that time, not a single girl has been born among them.

To J-Chan. You're right. There have been enough rewrites of this story, three to be precise. But don't worry. I'm perfectly happy with how the final rewrite turned out and have no intention off changing the story.   


	4. part IV

Disclaimer: I still don't own Ranma1/2.

Summery: AU. Things took a strange turn at Jusenkyo. Ryouga falls from the cliff and knocked his head on an outcropping. Not only that, but he fell into the spring of drowned Musk girl as well. Now undergone a total story change. 

And we're finally out of China and back in Japan. Around 2 weeks has passed since the last chapter. Ranma now lives with the Tendo's, is engaged to Akane and attends Furinkan High School. 

[Sign] 

(Thoughts) 

*SOUNDS* 

++++++++++Flashback

Chinese  
  


  


=============================

An Unexpected Turn

Part IV

Back together again

=============================

The sun had long since dropped below the horizon and a thin fog had rolled in from the ocean when the ship stopped at the harbor. Several black vans were waiting for the ship. With all the lights out, the black suited men with the night vision goggles added to the feeling of a bad b movie. All that was needed was a standard bad guy sticking out from all the black suits. Finally stopping, the ship dropped its entry plank and turned on a dimmed light to at least prevent anyone from mistaking it.

As the black suited men spilt up and half of them walked up the entry plank to the ship, several tough looking sailors emerged from the darkness of the ship deck. Stepping out from the group an old, thin and breaded man bowed to the men moving up the plank. Checking the papers handed to him by the men in black he waved his hands at the sailors. It didn¹t take long before one box after another was being dragged down the entry plank and placed in the back of the vans. 

Shi-Fuu overlooked the work for a few moments, before he walked back to his private cabin. Looking both ways as he reached the door, he unlocked it and stepped inside. The lights were not as dim as outside, and he had to cover his eyes for a few moments before he could see clearly. An extra bed had been put up inside his cabin and it was on the bed that he found what he was looking for.

"Are we there" Ryona asked as she sat up and twirled one of the many bandanna's she had started to wear around her neck around in the air. Her long purple/pink hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she had exchanged her dingy old clothes for new ones. She was currently wearing a pink shirt in a Chinese fashion over a pair of lose black pants.

"Yes" Shi-Fuu's answer was short and straight to the point. Opening a small wall closet,he pulled out a black cloak and handed it over to her. "Now, as we agreed. As soon as we have finished delivering our goods you'll disembark the ship." Opening another and much larger closet, he dragged out her backpack. "If anyone asks, you don't know me or the ship." Putting on the cloak, and pulling up the hood she nodded. Shi-Fuu looked at her for a few moments before he pulled out a black scarf and tied it around the bottom of the hood. "There, that should keep you hidden and out of the men's interest. It is in both our interests that no one sees you leave this ship." Closing the door behind him, Shi-Fuu stepped back out into the night.

It was a good 10 minutes later that Shi-Fuu returned and gave her the signal to come out. Stepping out the door, Ryona shot a quick look around the deck of the ship. A few of the men were still moving around on the deck and removing the signs of loading off half the shipment in the night. Only a few of the men gave her a glance before returning to their work.

Stepping down the plank, Ryona found herself standing back in Japan. The place where she had come from, and maybe, where she could finally learn who she was. Walking quickly, she vanished into the fog.

The buildings loomed largely around her as she slipped through the night. Going from one shadow to another, she avoided the many noise filled parts of the city and focused on getting somewhere. Feeling an old fear of the dark sneaking up on her she started to sprint down the street. Buildings after buildings passed her and eventually the dark and quiet harbor gave way to the more busy and noise filled nightlife. Neon signs flashed around her and people pushed and almost stepped on her as they moved through the night. 

Backing away from several young people with brightly colored hair, she jumped when she felt someone grab her shoulder. Looking behind her she spotted a young man, clearly drunk, smiling at her. Whatever he would have said was lost as several other men pulled him back into the bar laughing.

Shuddering at the smell the man had left behind, Ryona slipped back into the crowd before he could come back and do more to her than grab a shoulder. Moving through the crowd she controlled her curiosity and looked around her to see if any other would try something with her. 

Looking around her, Ryona noticed that the crowds were thinning and that there seemed to be less people around, although there was still a large crowd moving through the streets. After pushing her way through a crowd of young girls, who were in the same strange and very short uniform as many others, she found a quiet corner to rest. Leaning back against an iron fence she shook her head, how anyone would spend time in such a noisy and crowded place, was beyond her. Slowly she looked back and stared through the fence. Some kind of park loomed inside it. Trees reached well over the fence and there seemed to be no one inside it.

Looking left and right, Ryona pulled her backpack off and gently tossed it over the fence. Checking again for anyone around, she crouched and jumped over the fence. Rolling a little as she landed, Ryona looked around her and breathed in. It was weak, but the smell of the trees was sweet to her. Picking up the backpack, she slowly moved away from the fence and scanned the park. A large wooden building loomed in the distance and the quiet sound of a wind chime could be heard. Behind her the noise of the city faded away as she walked further into the park. Suddenly the trees parted and Ryona blinked at the sight of the well-kept garden greeting her. Flowers were arranged in small images and signs. Following the small gravel filled path, she looked at each of the images as she passed them. Ryona stopped as she passed another tree and looked up at it. "Looks safe enough, I'll search for Ranma again tomorrow." Slowly she tested the side of the tree before climbing up towards a large enough branch.

**************

*Splash*

"Get up Ranma"

A wet and truly annoyed Ranma-chan sat up on the futon and rubbed her eyes to remove the water from them. "What did you do that for?"

Akane crossed her arms and glared at the red haired girl. "Baka, I tried to wake you four times already?" Turning she walked out of the room and shot a look over her shoulder. "Hurry up or you'll be late"

Ranma-chan sighed, and grabbed a spare set of clothes, and walked out of the door. "Would it have killed her to be just a bit more friendly." Sneezing, Ranma-chan looked at her dripping pigtail and grumbled. "It just had to be cold water didn't it." 

**************

Several miles away from the Tendo house and dojo, Ryona yawned as she woke up. Scratching her head she turned it from left to right to try and find out where she was. The first thing she noticed was the large house in the distance. After crawling down the tree, which was more difficult that getting up, she followed the path leading towards the house.

Passing through a gate made of flowers, she stopped and looked around the place she found herself in. The building loomed over her as several people walked around the place. A few young women dressed in white kimonos were helping an elder man. 

Looking to the right, she noticed several girls huddled around a small booth buying a charm or amulet. Shrugging, she walked closer and looked at the charms and their prices. 

"Would you like a charm young lady?"

Looking up, Ryona locked eyes whit a girl a little older then her dressed in the same white kimono as the elder ones at the shrine. Looking down at the charm, Ryona bit her lib and slowly nodded as the girl smiled and handed one over "That'll be 1000yen please."   

Ryona nodded and pulled out her wallet and look into it. Pulling out the only note saying 1000yen she handed it over and picked up her charm from the counter. "Thank you"

Smiling the girl nodded. "Have a nice day." Ryona smiled slowly as the girl turned to serve another customer. 

Stepping away, Ryona slid the charm around her neck and watched the other people around her. Slowly she turned her head and stared at the large gate in front of her. Made of wood, it rose five meters into the air and was painted red and black.

Walking down the stairs leading away from the Shinto shrine, Ryona stepped trough the gate and out into the street below the temple. Turning a left, she walked down the sidewalk. Several early shoppers, and people going to work, shot curious looks at her, after all you didn't see anyone with purple-pink hair that often in Nerima. As the sun crawled higher up into the morning sky, the streets filled with kids of all ages headed for school or college. Ryona stopped to watch as a group of girls her own age passed her, the looks they gave her were questioning. It wasn't until the group had turned around a corner, that Ryona shook her head and walked further down the street. As she crossed an intersection, the uniforms the other kids wore changed color from blue to green.

Stopping, Ryona followed several of girls her own age as they chattered about something that had happened the day before. While trying to be as quietly as possible, Ryona could still hear every word they said to one another. 

"Kuno sure seems to be acting more insane lately," Mumbled the first Girl, she was around average height with brown hair in a ponytail. "At least the other boys stopped attacking Akane." 

"Yeah, but I wonder if he's ever going to understand that Akane's is engaged," Mumbled the other girl. She was also average height, with short blond hair. "What do you think he means with that pigtailed goddess stuff he's been yelling about lately?"  

The first girl turned her head to look at the second girl "No idea, probably some other poor girl he's got his sights on."

The second shivered, "How horrible, can you imagined being chased by someone as demented like that?" 

Shrugging Ryona looked up and noticed the gates in front of her. Looking to the side she spotted a metal sign on the stonewall. Stepping closer she reached out a hand and ran it across the signs on it, "Furinkan High School" it read.

"Die foul Sorcerer." 

"Morning Kuno."

Ryona looked up and turned her head to see a girl with long black hair scowl as she looked in through the gate. "Ranma you baka, we're going to be late!"

"Ranma?" 

Walking up to the girl, Ryona looked in through the gate to see Ranma duck one of Kuno's attacks. Standing up, he kicked Kuno in the face. "Do we have to do this every morning?" Flipping his pigtail out of his face, Ranma walked past the prone Kuno lying on the ground. Akane shot a look at Kuno before walking towards the school next to Ranma.

Following the two with her eyes, Ryona's face lit up with joy as she had finally found her friend. Not even bothering to take off the backpack she began to run towards the pigtailed boy. Halfway there, she crouched while running and jumped into the air to pass over the large crowd of students looking at the prone Kuno.  Sailing through the air, she bared her fangs in a huge grin as gravity kicked in and she started to descend towards her target. "RANMA!!" The shout made the entire student population stop and fixed their eyes on the shadowy figure descending towards the boy in question. 

In one spilt second, Ranma had registered the shout and had turned to face the one yelling. Looking he found the source of the yell, while he flung his school bag aside with a hand and was mentally prepared to defend himself. Then the face of the figure became visible and in one moment he stood completely still. "Ryona?" The figure landed and Ranma found himself in a position he had never been in before.

Ryona slug her arms around the stunned boy in a very strong hug as soon as she landed in front of him. Both her and Ranma stumbled a few steps as the boy had been unprepared for the greeting and she had too much momentum from the jump. "Ryona?" At the question, Ryona tightened the hug and nodded silently, afraid to say something all of a sudden. 

Ranma slowly tried to moves his arms and at the same time to look through the mass of purple-pink hair. A million questions formed at the edge of his mind and he could only voice the most urgent one "Ryona… how?" Then, another thing became more important then a few questions, "Ryona, I can't breathe." Slowly, the hug became a little looser and the purple-pink haired girl looked up from hugging him. Large, hazel green eyes sparkled with joy and happiness, as the owner of them stepped back from him.

"RANMA!!" The pigtailed boy gulped and turned to face Akane glaring death at him from where she stood. The sky darkened around her as she stepped closer to the two friends, school bag close to its death, as the black haired girl tightened her hold on it. "Well Ranma, who is that?" Her voice was cold and spoke of untold pain if he didn't answer. 

**************

Tbc in: Full Moon Fever

AN: Ah sorry to all who have waited for so long. Time just seemed to fly by me. It's not easy writing five different stories at the same time. Anyway, what can I say, other then "Review, I feed on em, and if you have any questions for me. Leave your E-mail when you review"

Until the next chapter,

Dak. 


	5. part V

Disclaimer: I still don't own Ranma1/2.

A thank you goes out to K.M. for pre reading for me.

Summery: AU. Things took a strange turn at Jusenkyo. Ryouga falls from the cliff and knocked his head on an outcropping. Not only that, but he fell into the spring of drowned Musk girl as well. Now undergone a total story change. 

And we're finally out of China and back in Japan. Around 2 weeks has passed since the last chapter. Ranma now lives with the Tendo's, is engaged to Akane and attends Furinkan High School. 

[Sign] 

(Thoughts) 

*SOUNDS* 

++++++++++Flashback

Chinese  
  


  


Furinkan High School was completely quiet, which was a enormous feat since a great deal of the students were standing in the school yard forming a semi circle around the 3 persons standing in the center of it. Well there were four, but since the one dressed in a kendo outfit was out cold, he didn't count. What did count was that all eyes were locked on the 3 persons, 2 girls and one guy, and judging from the blue glow surrounding one of the girls, things were going to get ugly.

=============================

An Unexpected Turn

Part V

Full Moon Fever

=============================

Akane leveled a glare at the young girl who had finally lifted her head to stare at her. The purple pink hair fell down and hid most of her face, but Akane could still see the tears of happiness flowing down her cheeks. "What's going here?" It was a fair question; she was Ranma's fiancée, no matter how much she may despise it.  

Ranma waved his arms around at the sight of an angry Akane towering over them. "Uh, it's not what it looks like." Shrinking away from the towering girl, he looked down at the girl hugging him. Large hazel green orbs looked up at him as tears flowed from them. 

"Oh, then what is it?" Pointing at the still hugging Ryona, she snarled as her school bag fell to the ground. "Just who is that girl?" Stepping closer, the air began to crackle around her.

Ranma looked down at Ryona and gently pushed her away. "Her name's Ryona, we met at Jusenkyo, she's just a friend." Ranma almost yelled as he stepped back from both girls, ready to bolt if that damn mallet came near him. 

Stomping closer she looked at the two of them. "From the way she hugged you, I'd say she was more then a friend."

Ranma growled and crossed his arms. "Well at least she's not a major tomboy."  

Ryona scratched her head and looked back and forth between the two arguing teens. "Um hello." She mumbled as she stepped closer, hoping to get a word in. Her only response was a doom filled glare from Akane. Eeping, Ryona stepped back from them. Standing a good space away from them she followed the growing argument. 

"RANMA!!"

"What do you think you're doing boy?"

The three turned to find Soun and Genma standing at the edge of the crowd of people, Soun looking like he could throw a crying fit and Genma growling as light glinted off his glasses. "Ranma my boy, you are engaged to Akane. You can't waste your time with that girl!" Genma finished his sentence by pointing at Ryona.

"Wha?" Ryona blinked as Genma loomed over her, shrinking back she looked at Ranma for help. 

"RANMA, are you cheating on my daughter?" Soun's demanded as he pushed Genma out of the way. "You're her fiancé son, I won't let you run around with other girls until you have married my daughter." Soun roared as his head loomed over the 3 of them.

Looking from the looming form of Genma to Soun, Ranma felt a vain pop. Why did stuff like this always happen. Looking at the two girls he nodded and flicked his pigtail over his shoulder. "Ryona, Akane. We need to talk." At the sight of the entire schoolyard moving in closer he felt another vain pop. "ALONE!!" Several students looked around the schoolyard as they whistled. Grabbing both the girls arms Ranma began to march off towards the fields behind the school. 

***************

Ryona looked around the small green area they were in. One could barely see the large school building for the trees lining the grass field. Akane was standing next to Ranma and glaring at both of them. She had lost the blue battle aura but she still had that look in her eyes that spoke of the desire to hurt someone.

Ranma looked around the place with a lot of suspicion in his eyes. Finally, feeling that there really wasn't anyone besides them, he sat down and stared at the two girls who looked back at him. One had a lost look on her face, and the other one of pure anger. "Akane meet Ryona, Ryona meet Akane." Both girls looked at one another. "We met in China, at Jusenkyo. Pops found her when he tried to hide from me. He dragged her back to the guides hut and dropped her off." 

Akane looked at Ryona as the other girl blushed under her intense glare. "So what is Ranma to you?" It was a simple question, after all if this girl loved Ranma, then maybe she could get out of this whole engagement trouble and return to her normal life. At the same time a small part of her was screaming that Ranma was hers, and no one could just show up and take him away.  

Ryona looked back and fourth between the two teens, looking mostly at her friend Ranma in confusion and trying to avoid the intense glare of the black haired girl. Finally she looked at the ground. "Ranma's my friend." It was true and her voice showed it clearly. "He helped me when I woke up, told me about Japan and where I might be from. I got lost when we had to escape the Amazons." Looking a little lost she clenched her hands waiting for the other girl to yell at her.

Akane looked at her fiancée. "She got lost and you didn't even go back to look for her?" The blue glow was back and so was a very large wooden mallet. Towering over her fiancé, Akane lifted the mallet and snorted, "How could you do something like that?"

"It was pops fault, whenever I tried to go back, he would come up with a lame excuse or some other thing would get in the way." A dozen angry villagers, farmers and soldiers flashed before Ranma's eyes, a purple haired Amazon holding a sword was next, and finally, the constant rainstorms that seemed to follow him around.

Akane dropped her mallet and stared at Ryona "How did you find him anyway?" Staring at the two of them, she shook her head. She knew how large China was from school, and the idea of someone tracking another one across such a large distance was unbelievable to her. "You crossed China, just to find him."

Ryona blushed as she dug the tip of her worn Chinese slipper into the ground "He was my only friend, the only one I knew." Blushing she looked away from them "Besides, I did get some help along the way. All I had to do was ask for a mister Saotome and I would get chased in the right direction, others let me stay over night if I did some work."

Ranma and Akane sweat dropped. Genma had seemed to be a bit untrustworthy, and had a poor idea of what was his and what wasn't hi.s "Stupid old man." Ranma grumbled as he stood up. "I can't believe him, doesn't he have any moral codes at all?"

"Of course I do boy." 

All three teens turned to see Genma walk up to them, glasses gleaming in the sunlight "It wasn't always that easy to get along on the road. You should be proud of the sacrifices I made for you. Why if I hadn't gotten us food and something to drink we would have starved to death." Stopping in front of them, he looked at Ranma "Now come along boy, you and you're fiancée shouldn't deal with the likes of her." The last word dripped with venom as he pierced Ryona with a hate filled look.  

Ranma growled as Genma openly insulted his friend, and clenched his fist and swung back to launch the old idiot into high earth orbit. Before he had even finished his swing, a large mallet slammed onto the head of the elder martial artist, as he staggered back Ranma's fist hit him perfectly and the old man went sailing over the rooftops of Nerima. 

Akane dropped her mallet "I can't believe him!"

Ranma grumbled as he followed the light speck that had formed as Genma vanished beyond the horizon "I can. He was always insulting the ones I was hanging out with. I lost a lot of people that I cared about because of him." Looking away from all of them, he shut his eyes, "Told me that a real martial artist didn't need friends. That I was better off not trusting anyone." 

A soft sob made them turn around. Ryona looked at them with a tear falling off her cheeks, as she lifted up a hand to rub her eye "Why doesn't he like me? What did I ever do to him?" Openly crying, the purple-pink haired girl crumbled onto the ground and shook with her tears.

Ranma looked at Akane before he looked at Ryona. Akane slowly sat down besides the crying girl. "Don't mind him. He just a big jerk, that's all." Holding an arm over the shoulder of the crying girl, Akane ran a hand through the purple-pink hair to comfort the crying girl.

Ranma also sat down. "Come on, where's that happy girl I met in China?" Smiling he put a hand on Ryona's shoulder, and looked into the slightly red eyes partly hidden under the purple-pink hair "Don't listen to what he says. You're my friend and I don't care what he says. "

Looking at them, Ryona smiled as he felt them hug her. It had hurt more then anything else when Genma had glared death at her. It hurt to know that someone didn't like you because you were friends with his son. She didn't know why, but that feeling really hurt her, more then she understood, it had hit something she couldn't remember. "Thank you." She mumbled out and began to hug them back. 

***************

The sun had begun to set, as the 3 teens walked through the compound gates and into the Tendo yard. A koi jumped out of the pond as Ryona looked at it. Looking at the house, she was surprised by the size of it alone. "You live here? This place is so big." Akane smiled and nodded, she still didn't trust Ryona on the Ranma situation, but at least they could try to be friends. Ranma snorted as he looked at what he thought was the most important thing about a house, **the dojo**.  

The Tendo family looked up from what they were doing, as Ranma, Ryona and Akane walked in through the door, Soun looked up from his newspaper and stared at the nervous young girl, then he shifted his eyes to stare at Ranma and Akane. Dropping the paper he stood up and walked over to them, putting his arms on Ranma's shoulder he looked into his eyes. "Ranma, remember your engagement. Don't betray Akane with every girl you meet." The last was delivered as he broke into a crying fit "WAAHHH My poor baby, tossed aside by her fiancé before she was even married. How could you do it son?"

Ranma sweat dropped, as Akane started to glow blue again. "DAD, we're not married. As far as I concerned, we NOT ENGAGED!!" Roaring out the last words at her father, Akane stomped through the house and into the common room. Behind her, her father broke into another crying fit at the fact that his youngest daughter had yelled at him. Ranma tried vainly to disengage himself from the unstable elder.    

Nabiki smirked, as she looked the newcomer over. Long purple-pink hair, pointed ears and Chinese clothing. She would make a killing if she could get any pictures of this girl. The strange elf girl, Kuno would beg her for pictures of this one. All she had to do was learn her name and take a few pictures. Nothing too wild first, one never gave away the good stuff first.  Yen signs formed in her eyes as the sweet music of cash registers chinging began to play in her daydream while yen notes fell from the sky. She found that she had the strange desire to laugh out loud.

Kasumi looked up from putting down the teacups and noticed the new face. "Oh my, I guess I had better get an extra cup" Standing up, she smiled at the girl as she smoothed out her dress. "Hello, my name's Kasumi Tendo. What is yours?" Unnoticed by anyone, she looked at her father with a strained look before masking it over with her happy facemask. "Father, Ranma-kun can't breathe. Besides Mr. Saotome wanted to see him in the dojo when he got back, remember?" 

Soun stopped crying in an instant and stood up. "That's right son, your father and I would like to talk with you right away" Dragging Ranma out the door he began cry in happiness. Behind them, there was a collective sweat drop as they vanished around the corner. 

Turning back to the guest in the house, she blinked as Nabiki stared out into space with a blank look on her face, and drooling slightly from her mouth. Regaining her composure she looked at the girl. "Oh my, I'm so sorry about that. Please don't think badly about our family. May I ask what your name is?"

Ryona blinked and shook her head. "Sorry." Bowing formally she looked up at the elder girl. "Greetings, my name is Ryona. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Standing up she bowed to Nabiki. "I'm sorry if I have come in a bad time." Nabiki snapped out of her daydream and waved Ryona off.

Kasumi frowned and sat down at the table. "Please don't misunderstand me Ryona-san, but what's your family name?" Picking up a teacup, she looked over the steam coming from it. Since her father wasn't here, she had to play the host. But she also had to look after dinner, but it was also very rude not to give your family name to someone, and she didn't want to start of badly with anyone. Nabiki leaned in over the table and grinned, any kind of information on this one was more than welcome.  

Ryona looked up from her place at the table and blushed. "I don't know. Mr. Saotome found me in China, I can't remember who I am or where I'm from." Looking down at the table, she shot a look out from under the colorful bangs of her hair. "All I have that can tell me who I am, is half way ruined." 

Kasumi looked at the girl as she told her story and felt the mother part of her reach out to this girl and hug her. Just like she had tried to do with Akane and Nabiki when they had lost their mother. Staring down at the girl in her arms she smiled. "Don't worry, I'm sure our father will be more than happy to help you." Releasing the girl she held a hand to her muoth "Oh my, dinner." 

Nabiki followed her older sister as she walked out into the kitchen. As the curtain fall back down over the entrance. She turned back to look at the girl continently sitting across from her. It was time to grill the girl from what she did know, and what she didn't know, she could have her contacts find out for her. "Hello. I'm Nabiki. I couldn't help but heard that you were looking for info on yourself. Maybe I could help you? For a small fee that is." Yes, there was nothing like making money.  

***************

Ryona looked up at the tiled ceiling as she felt the warm water wash away her weariness. She couldn't believe how much dirt had been in her hair. It had taken a good time to wash all of it out. Sitting back in the water she shifted around and stared at the black haired girl sitting on the chair next to the bath. "Hey Akane, why is it that everyone says that you and Ranma are engaged?"

Akane looked up as she washed out the last of the shampoo in her hair and sighed, "It was our stupid father's idea. I didn't even want to be engaged, but my sisters didn't want to be either, and pushed me forward. You can guess the rest."     

Ryona ducked back down under the hot water and resurfaced to face the other girl again. "You don't want to?"

"No. All boys are perverted jerks, and why would I marry someone who turns into a girl half the time" Standing up, Akane slid into the warm water of the bath and sighed as the coldness left her body. "Still, he not as big a jerk as Kuno is. Talk about a warped mind there."

Ryona looked at the black haired girl with a puzzled look "Kuno?"

Akane grumbled and looked at her "He's a good martial artist. But he has this idea that if he beats me, I have to date him." Closing her eyes she leaned back against the wall. "I've beaten him every time, and he still can't understand that I won't date him." Leaning her head back, she fell into a deep silence. Ryona looked at her for a moment and then relaxed as well.

"Ryona, wake up!"

Ryona opened her eyes and looked into the brown eyes of Akane Tendo. "Wha?" Her mind was really slow as she felt herself yawn.

Akane giggles as she held out a towel to the other girl. "You fell asleep in the bath." Turning around she finished toweling her hair and began to redress in some clean clothes. "Come on, Kasumi told me to put out a futon for you in my room. I have some clothes you can borrow." 

Freshly dressed in a pair of pajamas that Akane had lent her, she looked at Akane as she finished lying out a futon for her on the floor. "Okay, we'll share the room tonight and then we'll talk with my father tomorrow. He might be able to help you." {If we can get him away from that shogi board, that is.} Smiling, she looked at the other girl. "Try to get some sleep, you look like you could need it." Closing the door as she left, Akane sighed as the feeling that her life was headed towards more trouble then she wanted washed over her. 

Ryona looked around the room she would be sharing with Akane for a while. Sitting down on her futon, she sighed at the idea of sleeping inside a house again. She really needed to improve her camping skills if she should wind up on the road again. Turning to only window in the room, she stood up and looked out though the glass. Lifting a pink lock of hair away from her eyes she looked up at the bright night sky and closed her eyes to feel the evening breeze on her face. Opening her eyes she looked at the bright yellow moon that was rising in the horizon. Closing her eyes again she leaned back her head and howled at the ceiling. 

In the distance a few dogs answered her. Dropping down onto the floor, Ryona sniffed the carpet and began to follow it around the room. She could smell herself in the room, the black haired girl and the boy with the pigtail. They had to be her pack. Not feeling them nearby she lifted her head and howled again, telling them that she was lost and that she wanted to be back with her pack. 

***************

Downstairs, Akane looked up from the TV and stared up at the ceiling. "Did you hear something Nabiki?"

Nabiki looked up from her magazine and looked at her. "Just Bess howling at the moon again." 

Blinking, Akane looked up as a series of loud thumps was heard from upstairs. Looking around the room she spotted her sister folding up the last of the clean clothes near the kitchen, and her father and Mr. Saotome playing the same game of shogi that they been playing since the Saotome's moved into the house. Ranma also looked up at the ceiling with a puzzled look on his face.

Standing up from her place, Akane left the common room and walked up the stairs. Walking over to her door, the strange sounds she had heard became clearer. "Ryona?" calling out, Akane turned the door handle and looked into her room. Gazing at the sight that met her she turned her head and looked down the hallway. "RANMA!!" A few seconds later, Ranma stopped next to her and looked into the room as well.

Ranma and Akane stared at Ryona as she sat on the futon that had been set up in Akane's room, with disbelieving looks on their faces. They were mostly concerned with the way her eyes had gone all reddish in color, and the way she was sitting on all four in front of them. Swinging her head from side to side, she sniffed the air around her as she walked closer to them.

"Ryona, what's wrong with you?" Ranma asked as he walked towards the girl who looked up at him with eyes almost empty of intelligence. Turning around and sniffing at the air, she swung her head to face Akane with a low bark. Walking closer, she sniffed Akane's hand as the black haired girl stood completely still with a frightened look in her eyes.  

"Ranma?" Akane was scared, not that she would admit it, but no one should act like that. She may have just met Ryona, but she had seemed like a normal girl, if you looked away from the monster strength, in human endurance, and claws for nails, not to mention the strange pointed ears. Not one with a mental problem that made her start acting like an animal. It was down right scaring her to the bone. She stepped back, and then she took another one when Ryona followed her.

Puzzled, though not showing, and a little concerned, Ranma grabbed Ryona's shoulder and fell back when her head snapped around and she jumped up onto his chest knocking him down onto the floor, hard. Looking from his position on the floor he blinked as Ryona looked down at him with a look of admiration in her eyes.  

Glaring death, Akane stomped over to pull the other girl off, when Ryona's head spun around and she jumped through the air towards her. Swinging out her hand she met nothing but air as she felt something land besides her. Looking up, she noted that Ryona was glaring at something that was behind her. Turning she spotted her father and Genma-panda looking puzzled at them through the door opening.

A tearing sound followed as Ryona's nails ripped through the surface of the carpet as she tensed. 

[Boy what's going on here?] 

Ranma stared at the sign, and then back at the girl staring at them, mostly she was staring at the panda while growling. Ranma barely saw the movement, but the next second Genma-panda stood with the remains of a sign in his hands. Staring at the girl who had done it, the panda paled, well you couldn't really see it for the fur, but the way he froze spoke of it. Crouched on all fours, Ryona began to edge her way towards Genma-Panda almost like an animal stalking her prey.  

Akane took a step forward and grabbed the smaller girl around her shoulders and held her back. "Mr. Saotome run, I don't think she likes you?" As Akane finished the sentence, Ryona tore free of Akane's hold and made a jump for the elder martial artist. Genma-Panda ducked under it and rushed out of the room and slammed the door behind him. The sound of claws on wood was heard clearly from the inside.

Ranma grabbed Ryona and pulled her from the door and held onto her. "Dammit, what the heck is wrong with her?" 

Looking at them, Akane kneeled in front of Ryona and gazed right into the other girl's eyes. "Here girl, come to Akane." Mumbling the words, Akane reached out a hand and ruffled Ryona's pink hair. Ranma blinked, when Ryona relaxed in his arms and simply stared at Akane with wide eyes, then she tore herself free and jumped on Akane. "Hey!" The rest of Akane's words were drowned out as Ryona jumped to the other end of the room with her ribbon. "Give that back."  

Ranma stared wide-eyed as the two girls ran around the room, one in a strange way on all fours, the other on two legs, both trying to get the yellow ribbon away from the other. Unseen by anyone, Nabiki was outside the window taking pictures of the two girls, with yen signs in her eyes. Dropping the ribbon from her mouth, Ryona jumped on Ranma tumbling around with him on the floor. 

"What's going on?" Akane mumbled as she pulled Ryona away from Ranma, only to get knocked down instead of him.

***************

Akane stared at the eyes looking back at her from the floor, it had taken a long time but Ryona had finally stopped her wild behavior and was now lying on her futon and staring up at her. Her eyes still showed no sign of the shy girl she had met earlier that day instead there was this wild and playful look in them. Her ribbon lay off to the side, ruined by the sharp canine teeth of Ryona, and over an hour of tug war for it. At least she had calmed down enough to let Ranma leave the room. Dropping her head down onto her pillow, Akane reached for the light switch. "Night Ryona." Darkness overtook the room and Akane closed her eyes.

Ryona looked up at Akane and watched how her face relaxed and her breathing became deep and completely calm. Lifting herself up on all fours, she tip toed towards the bed and looked over the edge of the bed at the sleeping girl. Sniffing the air she smiled and crawled up into the bed, curling up next to her.

***************

Akane blinked her eyes as she heard her alarm clock go off. Moving out a hand, she brushed it past something soft and hit the snooze button. Burrowing deeper into her bed, she decided to enjoy the warm comfort of the blanket. Turning over to fit in better with the other one under the blanket, she blinked as something purple with pink highlights filled her vision. Under the purple mass of hair was a happy face of someone still sleeping soundly, Akane smiled to herself, and closed her eyes. {Wait, purple-pink hair?} Opening her eyes, she stared at the mass of hair right in front of her.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

***************

TBC in:  Ryona, child of the Musk     

AN: Well, another chapter is written and posted. And while I decided what going to happen in the next chapter, I would really like it, if someone did some fan-art for An Unexpected Turn. If I get any, I'll put it up on my site.

Dak. 


	6. Part VI

Disclaimer: I still don't own Ranma1/2.

Summery: AU. Things took a strange turn at Jusenkyo. Ryouga falls from the cliff and knocked his head on an outcropping. Not only that, but he fell into the spring of drowned Musk girl as well. Now undergone a total story change. 

And we're finally out of China and back in Japan. Around 2 weeks have passed since the last chapter. Ranma now lives with the Tendo's, is engaged to Akane and attends Furinkan High School. 

[Sign] 

(Thoughts) 

*SOUNDS* 

++++++++++Flashback

Chinese

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!"

Akane blinked her eyes as she stared at the peaceful face of Ryona. It would have been nice to see normally, but not when it was right next to you, and in the bed no less. The blanket tossed off them as Akane had moved backwards, Ryona's face turned into a slight frown as the cold morning air replaced the warmth, grabbing onto the nearest source of heat, she pulled it closer to herself. Giving a loud sign of content, she snuggled up closer to it and returned to her happy dreamland.

Akane froze at the sudden movement of the purple haired girl, and slowly, she became aware of several things. Ryona was cuddling up to her, very close, and two warm and soft lumps were starting to press into her own chest, and she could clearly feel the lost girl's breath of her throat, warm and... "Pervert!" Still in shock and trying to process the last information, her brain shut down and basic instinct, well for Akane, took over; her arm shot out and caught the sleeping purple-pink haired girl right under her chin. What followed was a show in pain as Ryona went through the room and painfully into the bookshelf, which collapsed and buried the lost girl under it.

"Oh my" Akane turned her head and found herself staring right at her family and the Saotome's. All of them were staring right at her and Ryona, most of them with a large blush on their face. While Soun was crying at the possibility that his daughter were into girls, Nabiki was lowering her camera with a wide smirk and big yen signs for eyes, and Ranma's mouth was hanging down onto the floor as he looked between them.

=============================

An Unexpected Turn

Part V

Ryona, child of the Musk

=============================

Breakfast was somewhat quiet that morning, mostly due to the fact that half the household was very embarrassed, especially the two girls sitting as far away from one another as they could get. One with a mixture of a frown and a blush, the other wishing she could hide under the table until everyone forgot about the incident. It would sure help a lot if she could even remember what had happened the night before.

Nabiki had a wide smirk as she rolled the camera film over in her pocket. Yes, she knew a lot of people who would pay her a lot of cash for the pictures of Akane and Ryona in the same bed only dressed in Pajamas. Coming out from her dream world, she cast a glance around the table and narrowed her eyes. It would be good if she could get some pictures of Ranma-chan as well, Kuno would be more then happy to pay for some and his money was always welcome. Looking down at her sister, a gear turned inside her head and she leaned in close. "So, Akane-chan, I didn't known you were that frisky"

Akane dropped her teacup and turned a death glare on her elder sister. "We didn't do anything. She's the one who snuck into my bed. If anyone's perverted in this house, its her!" The last came with a finger pointing straight at Ryona.

Looking from her intense study of the rice in her bowl, Ryona flashed an angry look back at the girl; slowly the rice bowl in her hands began to crack from the pressure she held it with. "My fault. I can't even remember last night, so how can it be my fault?" Both girls glared at one another across the table. The panda and the newspaper reading Soun slowly edged away from their respective places. The air was beginning to shimmer around Ryona as her anger towards Akane deepened. 

The air around Akane began to swirl as well with her classic rage aura, blue sparks jumped from her as she clenched her own hands, the very clear sound of two chopsticks breaking could be heard. Slowly the three remaining persons around the table looked at the two girls. Nabiki looked down at the table and noticed the small cracks forming under Ryona's hands. "Hey Ranma-kun. Did she always have this bad temper?" 

Ranma shook his head as he feared for the lives in the room. He knew Ryona didn't know any martial arts but she had the speed and strength to do a lot of damage to someone as careless in the art as Akane. Somehow, somehow he knew that what ever would happen now, it would all end up right at him, most likely with a fist right in his face from it. Luckily for him, someone else interfered before the catfight of the century could begin right before him.

Kasumi had a strained smile on her face as she looked from one girl to the other. "Well maybe, we should give you some other sleeping arrangements." She carefully placed herself where she could prevent the damage from getting out of control, while still staying on the sideline. It wasn't her style to get involved, but it just wasn't proper for two young ladies to fight in the middle of the common room.

Soun and Genma-panda rejoined the table in a flash as they heard Kasumi's suggestion. "Good idea Kasumi. Ranma you move in with Akane, and Ryona-san can share the guestroom with your father." Pushing Ranma and Akane together, they flashed a big smile at one another. "It's perfect. Wouldn't you agree Saotome?"

Genma-panda nodded, clapped Soun on the shoulder, and pulled out his trusty sign. "It seems like the only good solution Tendo." Looking at the mortified faces of Ranma and Akane he grinned. "Now Ranma, don't make too much noise and...." A fist implanting itself onto his face with a loud smack reduced the sign Genma-panda had been holding to small chunks of wood on the floor and table.

The sound of Ranma beating his father into the ground was more then welcome by Ryona and Akane. Flashing an evil look at the elder. Ryona cracked her knuckles. She would have a nice long talk with the panda later, a very long talk. Akane flashed the purple pink haired girl a strange look and shook her head. Still, it was nice to see the panda getting beaten. Too bad family values prevented her for hitting her father for even agreeing to something as stupid as that.Genma-Panda groaned as Ranma finished the fight by kicking him through the open door and into the koi-pond. 

Ryona grumbled and shot a small glare at Akane as she finished the last of her rice. Moving a finger over the simple bowl when she had finished, she halfway listened in on Ranma and Akane's argument taking place in the background. Feeling her spirits drop, she stood up and bowed in gratitude to the head of the family. It took her a good ten minutes to step out of the room as she kept finding herself back at the table, so by the time she stepped outside the room, she nearly dropped to her knees and kissed the ground. 

Sitting down on one of the stones around the koi-pond, she followed the fish as they moved lazily through the water. Thinking back to what had happened at the morning table, she wondered where all that anger had come from, she had been sad, scared, lonely, but rarely angry and never to such a degree.

****************

"Ranma come on, we'll be late for school." Ryona looked up from her thinking and blinked as Akane rushed out the gate, with Ranma being half dragged behind her. The sound of Ranma complaining was heard for a few moments and then it faded away. As she sat there, she suddenly heard the soft footsteps of someone behind her and slowly, she did something she was a little scared of doing normally, she slowly sniffed the air. She had stopped doing it when she walked through cities or was around other people. They had a strange reaction to it, and most called her a demon when they saw her strength and speed combined with her great sense of smell. But she took the chance anyway when she wanted to find her way back to her trail, it was also good to have this strong sense of smell in other times, especially around the panda, someplace in the back of her mind, pandas had been placed in the danger category. 

As she sniffed the air, her mind went over the smell's she already knew and placed a name and picture with it. It was the oldest girl in the house, the one with the brown hair in a ponytail. Kasumi. Slowly turning around, she began to smile. The girl was so nice to everyone, even nicer then Ranma had been to her.

Kasumi blinked when she saw the girl sniff the air, before turning around with a bright smile on her face. Still the feeling washed away quickly and she remembered why she had come out here in the first place. "Ryona-san, can we talk for a moment?" She slowly pulled out the small wrapped package in her hands. "I'm afraid Ranma forgot his homework. Would you bring it over to him for me."

Looking at the thin package, she slowly lifted her head and nodded. Completely forgetting the part about her having a, to put it mildly, rotten sense of direction, she left the Tendo compound heading in what she thought was the general direction that Ranma and Akane had taken. Which was most likely one of the main reasons, that she no less then twenty minutes later found herself standing inside Luigi's Italian pizza parlor in downtown Roppongi. Staring around the bad imitation of an Italian restaurant with puzzled eyes, she didn't even notice when the horribly dressed waiter popped up and asked her what she wanted, but she did notice the cheesy anime style drawing of an Italian pizza chef on the wall.

A good five minutes later, Ryona rushed out of the door, and into the busy streets. In her left hand she held the package, and in the other a steaming hot pizza box. The next hour was a nightmare to any good person. Going everywhere from the computer center of Japan to the top of the Tokyo tower, with a side trip through the closed imperial gardens, the last resulting in Ryona getting chased by security guards demanding to know how she even got into the garden in the first place.

After a cruel track through a deep cave infested with bats and running from a 2-meter tall brown bear. Ryona collapsed on the first bench she came across. Looking around the area she was in, she blinked in a puzzled way when she spotted the sign above her. Towering over her, the words Luigi's Italian Pizza Parlor blinked with the same stupid anime pizza guy. Both made in bright red neon color. Catching her breath, she stood up again and looked down the street for the right way to Furinkan High School.

*************

The guide stared out of his hut into the wide area of Jusenkyo. So far it had been a most beautiful day, the best part of it was the fact that he hadn't seen any visitors enter Jusenkyo today, or in the last week as well. Now for this day to be completely perfect, he needed just one thing, for the prince of the Musk to take a day off from his searching of the chisuton. He was getting rather tired of having to deal with the prince showing up, making a lot of fuss and then charging off into the wilderness to look for the monkey that had caused him to be cursed in the first place.

Drifting, his eyes moved over the stuff he had pulled out of the springs for this week. Small everyday trinkets, they were sorted into a pile and used to pay for his continued guiding and care taking of this place. One thing had puzzled him at first, it wasn't a big thing, but it had been in one of the most troublesome springs in the valley. While he had told the prince that he didn't know of the monkey's fate, he did know where the chisuiton was.

Turning to stare more clearly at the pile of everyday things, and one unique item, he gave a sigh. "Why customers always make so much trouble?" Lifting the object he had found in the spring, he stared at a used Swiss army knife. Labeled on the side was the name Ryouga Hibiki. Turning the knife over, the guide stared down at the other side of the knife and nearly sighed. He had never been that good at reading Japanese.

Pulling out a piece of paper, he picked up a nearby pen and began to write a letter. It was never easy telling someone stuff like this. But, what were the odds of the kid landing in the same spring as the one that the monkey had thrown the chisuiton into. Stopping his writing, the guide turned his head to stare out the door again. He lived in Jusenkyo valley, the place of the cursed springs, of course something like this had to happen someday.

*************

"And over here, we see the busy streets of..." A man's voice was heard saying. "Which as you all know by now, is the spiritual center of Tokyo, and it's many shrine and temples, next we will be headed for the more modern part of Tokyo, but no until we have visited one of the biggest and oldest temples. We once again remain you that it is not allowed to take photo's while visiting the inside of the temple."

Ryona looked up from eating the cold pizza, and looked down from her place on the roof of the tour bus. In the distance, she could see a large building on top of a hill. In front of it stood the same wooden type of entrance she had seen a few days ago. So that was a temple, she wondered if it was the same one whose garden she had spent the night in. Looking down, she returned to eating her pizza. 

Finishing with the strange, but well tasting food, she stood up on the bus and looked around. Maybe it was time to admit defeat and try her old way of finding her way around. Jumping off the bus, and landing on the sidewalk, she sniffed the air, trying to find a smell that was familiar. No luck followed her, as the only smell she could recognize was her own. Still it could lead her back to a place she had been before. Running back the way she had come, she grumbled at the many people who kept on getting in her way. Finally she reached the roof she had jumped onto the bus from.

An old Shinto priest blinked his eyes as he saw a female figure run across the roof right outside his office window again. Slamming open the window, he caught sight of the long purple-pink hair moving wildly in the wind, as the girl jumped from the roof of his shrine house, to the temple grounds of the old Buddist temple next door. Slowly, he stepped back and picked up the box with spirit wards. Twice in one day, surely the Kami of the temple was trying to tell him something, and this old priest would be ready for what ever would happen next.

Things didn't improve that much, Ryona determined as she had been, had spent two hours running all over the town. Following her own scent back to where she had started this wild trip meant going through all her problems again. Finally the gate doors of the Tendo Dojo loomed over her. Still it was a good start. Dropping to her knees, she picked up the smell of Ranma and the strange and rather angry girl he lived with.

Making better progress than before, Ryona followed the smell through the deserted streets of Nerima, and then through the more lively shopping district of central Nerima. Stopping, she blinked as she spotted a bruised Genma standing outside a doctor's office. Sniffing the air, she gave a small bleh at the stench of panda in the air. Moving away, she finally got wind of Akane's scent. 

She barely noticed as she passed the gate leading into the Furinkan High School, and from there, towards the cherry trees, and fields behind the school building. From several of the windows in the school building, several male, and even a few female, students noticed her as she crossed the open spaces. As word reached Ranma and Akane, who were eating lunch in their classroom, that the strange girl from the day before had shown up again, they left to check it out. 

*************

Kuno, the great and impressive warrior that he was, was still a victim to the most basic of human needs, no matter how great he thought he was, and so, he went out in search of a place to eat his lunch. Or to dispose of it, depending on how much it was drugged that day. Silently cursing the gods for providing him with a sister as deranged as his, he also thanked them for allowing him to survive up to this day so far. Now if only the foul sorcerer Saotome would be vanquished, and his two loves freed, it would truly be a fine day for him.

Kuno stopped as he reached the perfect spot for someone like him. This was where most of his meals were consumed, in the shade of the cherry blossom trees. They added the needed background to his greatness this time of the year, and this was one place he could be sure not to be submitted to the pain from the presence of the devilish Nabiki Tendo, and her refusal to call him by his proper title. Sitting down on a blanket, that his trusted man servant and ninja bodyguard had provided for him, he unwrapped the black paper around the bento box, and took a few moments to pray for a safe meal. 

As he lifted the first of his rice balls to his mouth, ignoring the strange smell coming from it, he heard the strangest sound behind him. Turning to face the source of it, he felt his blood run cold. There, on all fours, a young girl was sniffing the ground, the ground where he had hugged his beloved pigtailed goddess this morning, until the demonic Saotome had shown up and kidnapped her with his dark sorcery. Slowly, the girl moved towards him. For a short moment, he felt his eyes lock onto the wild locks of her purple-pink hair, and affection for the silk like looks of it. Then her head looked up at him from under the hair. "Ranma?" 

A sweet voice reached his ears, as the green eyes of the girl looked up into his. Kuno's romantic feelings for the girl vanished as the eyes gazed into his. Her eyes, they were not human. Kuno looked down into the cat like eyes staring up at him. They were pretty, no doubt about that. But they were on a human face, not a cat's face like they should be, his gaze swept over to the pointy ears poking out from the hair on each side of the head. Slowly first, then faster, he began to remember the stories and legends his mother had told him when he was but a small boy, stories of the demons and spirits born from humans evil ways. "Youkai!" Kuno eyes narrowed as the legends of the animal demons that could take on human shape came back to him. No doubt this demon was a servant of the foul sorcerer Saotome, sent to help him capture the pigtailed girl and keep her away from his glorious presence. "Foul beast." Pulling his brokken out while he jumped back, his bento box fell down onto the ground, and the lovely, yet spiked meal prepared by his sister, fell out onto the ground and was ruined. Thankfully.

Kuno stood proud as a wind swept by dramatically. Across from him stood the sworn enemy of all that was good, and stared at him with a puzzled look on her pretty face, no doubt this was the challenge he had begged the gods for, for so long, for if he could best this creature from hell, then he could also beat the dark sorcerer. "Youkai, How dare you tarnish these scared grounds with thy unholy presence. No doubt you are a servant of the foul Saotome in his quest to enslave the fierce Akane and the beauteous Pigtailed Girl. But know this, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High School shall smite thee and end the dark terror of this foul sorcerer." The girl blinked as Kuno made a dramatic and longwinded speech. Having spent all that time practicing his speeches in front of the mirror, and seeing all those samurai movies was really paying off. But no time for flashbacks, back to the foul demon. "Foul youkai, prepare thyself!" Time stood still as Kuno lifted his brokken and charged the monster with a mighty battle cry. 

Ryona screamed as the wooden sword moved straight through the air, and towards her unguarded throat, aiming to cut off her head.

TBC.

AN: Sorry, So sorry that it took so long to get this out. But I was rather busy with real life stuff. But I should be back on track now. Enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think.

Dak.


	7. part VII

Disclaimer: I still don't own Ranma1/2.

Summery: AU.

=============================

An Unexpected Turn

Part VII

Ryona, child of the Musk

=============================

Ryona screamed as the wooden sword moved downward through the air, and towards her unguarded throat, aiming to cut off her head. Moving on instict, Ryona felt her arm lift up to seize the offending wooden stick before it hit her. Standing completely still, Ryona gasped as she felt the pain from where the wood had impacted with her skin, but that couldn't be right. How could she have stopped it? She didn't know how to fight, let alone how to defend herself.

Almost acting on reflex, Ryona twisted her arm a little, making Kuno open his defense, then her leg kicked up, hammering hard into the chest of the large boy, sending him reeling back to drop down on his knee. A second passed as her brain tried to come up with a reason for what she was doing, failing that, she stepped back from the taller boy.

As Kuno's mouth opened, a small amount of spit dripped out and down onto the ground. Her hands went limp and the sword fell down to land next to the kendoist with a small bump. Looking at him, she began to back further away and tremble. She didn't know why she had done that, or how she had even done it.

Gripping his trusted bokken, Kuno used it as an impromptu lever to pull himself up with. Leaning on it, he felt his stomach and grimaced. A large bruise was forming, much larger then the ones inflected by his two beloveds, and if he was not wrong, his ribs might have been bruised. Looking up, he narrowed his eyes and fell into one of the strongest attack positions used in Kendo. "Warily Youkai, thy fight like a true monster, but thy evil will not defeat me. Tatewaki Kuno, The Blue Thunder, Fights ON!"

Once again, Ryona screamed as the sword blurred into action. Stepping back once again, she ducked the first swing and used her left arm to block the next. A loud hiss came out of her mouth as she noticed the cut that formed from the wooden sword. "Stop it!" She cried, yelling out in fear, as she tried to regain control of her arms. "Why are you doing this?"

Suddenly, she noticed Kuno pull his sword back into a strange position, almost like he was going to strike out into the air, but there was no way he could hit her, they were almost five meters apart.

Kuno focused his inner spirit on the most feared attack he had, the one hundred strikes. "Taste my true power Youkai, Ratatatatata." Moving his arm back and fourth in the set pattern. The air began to shimmer as Kuno struck out a hundred times as fast as he could, letting the speed build up enough air pressure to hit the girl before him.

Ryona gulped as she noticed the air shimmer around the older boy, then the air pressure hit her full on. Her body was slapped back violently by it in several places. Screaming out in pure agony and pain, Ryona didn't feel her feet leave the ground, nor did she feel the places the air pressure had broken her ribs, and ripped through her clothes to slash her skin. But she did become aware of the hands grabbing her and pulling her to safety. Opening her eyes, she felt her voice go silent as she did. Standing above her, Ranma Saotome was covered in a red flame. Slowly, Ryona opened her mouth to speak, but the pain was simply too much, settling for looking up at Ranma, she felt like crying, only what came up was a brief and very intense anger towards the pigtailed boy for interfering. Gasping, the anger vanished just as fast as it had come, and Ryona was left to wonder what the odd feeling had been about, Ranma had saved her after all.

*************

Akane nearly screamed when she saw the bruised and battered form of Ryona lying halfway on the ground and halfway in Ranma arms. Blood colored the left side of her Chinese shirt; well the few places where it still covered her. And her arms, they were filled with a crisscross of small bruises and cuts. Turning around, she felt sick to her stomach, this was much different than Kuno's usual attacks, he didn't fight to defeat her, he had fought to kill her.

"Kuno!"

The Kendoist lowered his weapon from his guarded position and looked towards the foul sorcerer holding his servant in his arms. There was something about the voice, something he didn't like. It sounded like the way his father had spoken to him in the past, whenever he did something he shouldn't have done, like borrowing his father's prized kendo sword without premission. It spoke of anger, and yet, there was more in Ranma's voice, but he couldn't figure it out, he hadn't faced that emotion before.

Ranma's body flared up as he noticed the almost vacant eyes under the purple hair, they were staring at him, and for a brief second, Ranma was sure he saw a flicker of something old and familiar in them, something he had seen before, long before China, long before he had met her. A flicker of anger, but then it was all lost in the burning hate rushing through him. "Kuno!" The name sounding like a curse as he spoke it, Ranma wanted nothing more than to beat the boy before him into a bloody pulp. Gently putting Ryona down, he noted a pair of soft hands taking her and holding Ryona for him.

Turning around and stalking towards the swordsman, Ranma cracked his knuckles, the sound breaking the air of silence that had fallen over the area they were in. "Kuno, you're GOING DOWN!" Blurring as he went on the offensive, Ranma hammered a fist into the face of the upper classman, taking great pleasure from the sound of bone breaking beneath it. Pulling back, he saw the tell tale signs of a brokeen nose graze the face of the Blue Thunder, then his left leg snapped up and hit the hand holding the sword.

Kuno's head had snapped back from the force of the punch, and as the first drop of crimson liquid ran down his face, he felt his hand flare up with pain. A second later he knew that he had lost, his weapon was gone, and his hand to hand skill wasn't in the best shape. Then his whole arm flared up with pain, as it was bent the wrong way. A scream then filled the air after that. He was screaming, but why? He was the Blue Thunder. He couldn't lose.

Ranma didn't notice the scream from Kuno, he didn't notice the frantic call from his uncute fiancé, and he didn't notice the yells and screams from the other students. All he noticed, was that Kuno had left the prefect opening. Jumping up, Ranma flexed his hand as he grabbed the hair of the older boy and pulled it back, tilting Kuno's head upwards. His other hand was aimed right down towards the newly exposed throat, ready to crush the upperclassman's windpipe. Under him, he saw Kuno's eyes open with fear and 

recognition.

"RANMA!!"

The fist stopped a mere centimeter over the windpipe and stayed there. Ranma's eyes narrowed into slits as he stared down into the utter terror in the older boy's eyes, then he reached up and lifted the boy into the air. "Kuno, remember this!" Pulling back his fist, Ranma spoke in a very low, and calm voice. "If I hear you hurt Ryona, or another girl. I will finish this." Then the fist blurred forwards and hammered into the already bruised rib of the older boy, forcing out a last final yell of pain.

Stepping back, Ranma felt his head, fist and heart pound away in a mad rush, nearly falling back over, Ranma blinked as a pair of hands grabbed him. Looking up, he stared into a pair of familiar glasses. "Pop?"

Genma looked from his son, the over the bloody form of Ryona on the ground, and finally to the beaten form of Kuno, who was sitting on his knees with one arm bent in a sickly angle. The blood had almost stopped flowing from the older boys face. Genma winced, he had expected this to happen, sure his son had complained about this, but wasn't this overkill.

Ranma clenched his fist and looked from the still breathing form of Ryona, to the beaten form of Kuno. The kendoist had fallen to his knees and was just staring off into space, his eyes completely vacant. Vaguely, Ranma became aware of a single phrase coming from the kendoist over and over again. The words sent a shiver down Ranma's spine as he heard them. "The Blue Thunder... will... Surrender!" He still wanted to fight, even with. The pigtail boy grinmaced as he began to see just how much he had let lose on the elder boy. 

Looking at his son, Genma felt a migraine coming on. He knew that girl was bad news, and now this happening as well. He wasn't ready to leave the life he led now. The food, and his old friend Tendo-san's house were simply too good to be abandoned. It was up to him, as the oldest around to take charge of the situation. "Ranma, get that girl to a doctor, a real one. I don't think Tofu can help with this. She needs more than a chiropractor for that side wound. Akane, go with him."

Ranma stood up as he held Ryona in his arms. Her breathing had become more irregular, and her skin was... Damn it, it was getting to cold for his liking. "I can't carry both of them pops, Ryona needs help now!" Not even waiting for an answer, Ranma bolted towards the wall around the school.

Genma looked up as several teachers began to push their way towards the scene. This was really not his day. What was next, the press? He really didn't need to be on TV. Somebody might recognize him, a mental picture of a katana floated by in Genma's mind as he thought of the one person in particular who he didn't want to know where he was.

***************

Ryona blinked as she opened her eyes. All around her a loud fight was taking place among a group of young boys in dark blue uniforms. Feeling a harsh and pounding headache, as well as a very empty stomach, she lifted a hand up to her head and ran her fingers though her hair. Around her, the chaos hadn't died down, if anything it was getting worse. "Are you ready, here it comes, the last melon bread." Her head snapped up and followed the plastic wrapped food as it flew through the air.

Several students around her jumped up vainly to catch it but failed to as it soared almost a meter above them. Feeling her stomach growl in protest at not having gotten anything to eat that morning, she bent her knees and jumped up into the air, snapping out her hand to catch the bread. As the plastic wrapped goodie was almost in her hand, she felt a sudden weight on top of her head. The melon bread spun around as her fingers had just tagged it and then the sight of a dozen boys looking up at her in terror flashed before her eyes, then they parted giving her a clear landing place on the floor.

Pulling herself out of the indention she had made, she winced as her headache intensified. Snapping her head around, she roughly pushed some boys out of her way and felt a feral anger growing within her. It was just as she had expected, the one who had taken her bread, what was rightfully hers was standing there, gulping it down. Clenching her hands, she stomped forward and slammed out a finger at the boy in question. "Ranma Saotome, I, Ryouga Hibiki challenge you to a man to man fight in the empty lot tomorrow at noon." Ryona blinked as she found her anger fading. Why was she angry with Ranma, he was a friend, and why did she call herself Ryouga, she was Ryona, 

Ryona!

Ranma smirked and gulped down the last bit of bread. "You're on lost boy," Ryona's face screwed up with anger, and her fist lashed out to wipe that confident smirk off of the pigtailed boy's face as everything began to fade 

out.

***************

Ryona snapped her eyes open. "Dammit Ranma, that's my bread." Instantly, her fingers closed around the nearest object and squeezed tightly as the anger from her dream overpowered her thoughts and made her act in reflex.

Ranma blinked as a pair of hands snapped together around his throat cutting off his air supply. Fingers grasping helplessly in the air, he almost praised the gods as the hold eased and the eyes before him were then filled with pain instead of blind rage. Quickly pulling the hands away from him, he pushed the purple pink haired girl back into the bed and took a step out of reach. "Man, what was that about?"

Ryona semi-glared up at him and snapped out a hand to grab him and pull him close enough to yell at him, only to screw her eyes together as a needle was yanked out of her arm and the tube connected to it flew back and smacked her in the head. Pulling back to safety in reflex, she screamed as several smaller places on her body protested the sudden movement.

Ranma cursed and quickly grabbed her arms before Ryona could do more to harm herself, of course this had the effect of making it look like he was the one hurting her when the doctor and two nurses rushed into the room to see what all the commotion was about. So, between trying to convince the doctor that he hadn't done anything to her, and fidgeting under the burning glare of two females, he never noticed Akane poke her head around the corner and look into the room to see if the coast was clear.

Avoiding the arguing Ranma with snort, she walked over and looked down at the body in the bed. Several bandages were wrapped around her upper arms, with a few tubes connected to the left arm, minus the one the nurse was trying to reinsert, a task made more difficult by an inhumanly strong girl with a fear of needles. Akane blinked as the nurse sprung into a series of very colorful swearwords, while her college was trying to make the girl stop thrashing around and reopening her wounds.

Akane felt a bit of her lunch rising at the sight of the suddenly bloody hospital gown where a few of the wounds had reopened. Turning away, she noticed the rather angry look Ranma was giving as he was dragged out of the room by three security guards. Shaking her head, she turned back around and felt a wave of sympathy at the look of fear on the purple pink haired girls face as a syringe was inserted into the arm that both the doctor and the other nurse was having trouble keeping down.

Stepping close, she reached out and pulled Ryona's head over to face her and ran her hand in a comforting manner over the top of her head. "Shh, relax, it just a little needle." Slowly, she could feel the girl relax as both the soothing way she spoke to her and the drug became active. "Calm down, we're here. Kuno can't hurt you anymore."

Ryona felt like protesting at the sudden weight that her body was under. Everything seemed to become blurred and the sounds confused her. The only thing she could focus on was the fact that Akane was there, and Ranma had also been there. "I... I didn't mean it Ranma."

Akane blinked as she looked down on the sleeping girl. "Didn't mean it?"

***************

Akane looked up as she stepped out of the room and noticed the very large, and very mean looking orderly standing guard outside. A few feet down the corridor an angry pigtailed boy was rocking back and fourth on his heels. Walking down to him, Akane looked up at him and narrowed her eyes in a sign of wanting the truth. "Ranma, just what did Ryona mean when she said that she didn't mean it?"

Ranma blinked and then shook his head. He figured Ryona must have been talking about her outburst. "Ah, she woke up and attacked me, yelled 

something about me stealing her bread." Ranma stopped his rocking and blinked his eyes. "That, sounds rather familiar, but I can't remember from 

where."

Akane rolled her eyes and elbowed him as she walked past. "She won't wake up for the next few hours, why don't we go home and change our clothes" She for one didn't want to spend any more time in a school uniform with blood on it.

***************

Ryona blinked her eyes as she awoke once agian. Trying to blink the sleep out of her eyes, she carefully lifted up her hands to rub the sleep out. She could clearly remember the pain from before. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

Snapping her eyes open and removing her hands, Ryona blinked as she spotted Akane and Ranma were with her. Akane was sitting in the chair next to the bed, while Ranma was leaning against the wall near the window. Both of them were smiling at her. "I'm fine." Trying to sit up, she was stopped by Akane before she got very far.

"You'd better not move too much, Kuno hit you rather badly and a few of your ribs were cracked" Ranma spoke as he stepped closer to the bed, his voice turned ice cold when he spoke the name of the samurai wannabe and the way his hands were clenching also showed his annoyance at the boy.

Ryona's eyes widened as she remembered the sword cutting towards her, how Kuno's every movement had hurt her. And then, someone had grabbed her and pulled her to safety. "You saved me." Ryona spoke softly as she lifted her head to face Ranma. "I... thank you." Still staring, Ryona tried to ignore the way her heart began to beat a little faster.

Ranma gave her a warm smile as he nodded his head. "No problem." Straightening up a bit, he looked down at the girl lying in the bed. 

Somehow, he missed noticing the look on Ryona's face when he looked at her, or how fast she whipped her face down to hide her blush.

Akane shook her head at the level of confidence in Ranma's voice, and if she wasn't mistaken, there was something about the way Ryona had just blushed that spoke of more than just embarrassment at staring. "Ranma, why don't you go get us something to drink?" Throwing a look at the boy as she spoke.

Ranma opened his mouth to protest, but closed it when he noticed the way her eyes held a strange look. It wasn't angry, or happy, it was more of a commanding look. Somehow, despit all the machoness within him that would have normally protested against it, Ranma left the room to find them something to drink. Hell, he would have done anything to get away from that look.

As the door closed behind the pigtailed boy, Akane turned her head around to grill the girl for information. "Okay Ryona, how long have you had something for Ranma?"

Ryona blushed as she heard the rather eager sound in Akane's voice. What did she mean? She didn't have anything for Ranma, he was her friend and nothing more. But that smile he gave her... Ryona grimaced when she spotted Akane's eyes light up with suppressed laughter. Slowly, she lifted her hand up to her face and grimaced when she felt just how hot her cheeks were, causing her to blush even harder.

Akane couldn't hold back her laughter anymore. "You do have a crush on him." Looking closely at the girl, she smiled. "So tell me, what is it about that perverted arrogant and self centered boy that you like?" Akane's eyes twinkled with her laughter as she stared at the deeply blushing girl before her.

Both of the girls snapped to attention as the door opened with a bang and Ranma stepped in. "They only had some half cold coffee down at the cart..." Ranma stopped as he noticed the strange sight before him. Ryona was fighting down a blush, and Akane's eyes had that special glow in them that almost made him want to hold her and kiss her. "Hey, did something happen while I was gone?" They hadn't done anything, had they? Heh, no matter how much Akane said she hated guys, there was no way that she would be one of those people, would she?

***************

Ryona smiled as she was finally allowed to step out of the bed. It had been a pain for her to be confined in this small metallic bed. The food was awful as was the way one of the other patients in the room was always leering at her, Thank the gods for the twin casts on his legs, otherwise she would never have gotten any sleep out of fear of getting groped by him during the night. In fact, she had almost kissed the ward that came and took her off to her checkup earlier that day since it meant getting away from that guy. Now she was enjoying the feeling of walking around on her somewhat shaky legs again.

Passing by the hospital common room, she stopped and watched the small TV blearing inside it. Then she was off to find the few places where she could get out and take a breath of fresh air. Grabbing the door in front of her, she pulled it back and began to take a step through it, only to stop when she noticed that this was not the place that she had wanted to go to. And judging by the looks that the elder man behind the desk was shooting at her, he didn't like being disturbed either. "Sorry." Closing the door, Ryona cursed her bad sense of direction and began to make her way down the corridor again.

Finally after several minutes and wrong turns bringing her back into her own room, the office with the angry man again, and the hospital kitchen, she found herself standing in the open corridor outside the common room, leaning her arms on the iron rail running along the building. Below her, the whole district of Nerima stretched out before her. Taking a deep breath of air, she looked up into the sky with a look of satisfaction. It was great to finally feel the fresh air on her face and how it moved through her hair. Turning her head, her mouth opened. Shaking her head, Ryona grumbled as she fought down the desire to give a loud howl of joy and to show the other pack members in the area where she was. She was a human and not a common animal. Well she was a Musk, whatever the heck that was.

Stepping back from the railing, Ryona lowered her head and stared down at her feet. Slowly, her thoughts wandered from the joy of being up and about and not confined to a bed anymore, to the dream that she had had weeks ago. She didn't know why, but she had been so angry with Ranma. And why did she want to fight with him over bread, they were friends weren't theyy? But whenever she remembered that dream, she felt angry and confused over it. She could only remember bits and pieces of the dream, like standing in a crowd and yelling at Ranma, but not all the details. Could it be a memory? But why had she seen Ranma in it. Ryona felt her cheeks grow hot. "Why do I feel this way, Ranma's my friend, yet, do I want more from him than friendship?" She wondered as she looked back out over the many buildings and towards the blue sky beyond with a lost look in her eyes.

Tbc.


	8. part VIII

Disclaimer: I still don't own Ranma1/2.

Summery: AU.

=============================

An Unexpected Turn

Part VIII

Settled In

=============================

Stumbling out of Akane's room, Ryona yawned as she tried to fight back the sleep. Behind her, the back haired girl was stepping out as well, a bundle of clothes held in her hand, walking downstairs, they noticed the eldest girl in the house. "Morning Kasumi." Passing her, they glanced outside as Ranma and Genma walked past in the garden.

Finally reaching their destination, Akane pushed the door into the bath open and walked in, followed by Ryona who was pulling out her own set of clothes from the backpack leaning on the wall. Then she stepped in, dumping her clean clothes on a shelf. Looking at Akane, she smiled when the other girl pulled open the door into the bath and walked in.

Pulling off her PJs and underwear, Ryona picked up her bath tools and walked in to clean herself. Sitting on the second small stool inside the bathroom, she picked up the soap and began washing herself and shampooing her hair. After dumping the cold water in the bucket over her head, she stood up with Akane and walked over to the furo, staring at the water filling it nearly to the brim. Then they stepped into the water.

"ARGGGGGGGGGG!!"

"RANMAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

*************

Dropping down to lie on the grass half an hour later, Ryona stared up into the air with a semi-content smile on her face. It was nice to be out of the hospital and back on more familiar and friendly ground again, all she really wanted to do right now, was sit back and enjoy the warm quiet spring day. "Ranma, you idiot." Well, almost quiet. Turning her head, she stared at Akane and Ranma once again arguing over something.

She followed the sight of the pigtailed boy as he flew out the door, landing face first into the wall across the yard, with bits of concrete and bricks falling down from where he had landed. "Morning Ranma." Ryona greeted the pigtailed boy with a smile as Ranma pushed himself out of the wall, and turned to glare back at the house.

Staring at the Purple pink haired girl, Ranma's frown lessened and a smile formed instead. "Morning Ryona, so, are you glad to be out of the hospital again?" Walking over to sit next to the girl, he shot a sour look into the house as a response to the red welt on his face. "Stupid tomboy, so what if I used up the last of the hot water, I needed it more then she did."

Pushing herself up to look closer at Ranma, Ryona shook her head. "Well, you didn't have to spend all morning in the bathroom you know." The narrowed eyes spoke of a little anger from her as well. Having to take a bath in cold water was not the best way to start the day for anyone. "You and that panda have already taken two baths and used the water in the kettle, and we hadn't even had breakfast yet."

Tensing in discomfort at the mentioning of the baths, Ranma turned away to avoid showing how much he didn't like it. "It's all pops fault, he the one who threw me into the Koi pond to wake me up, then he ambushed me when I got out of the bath, claiming I was getting soft."

Walking out of the door, Akane tossed a school bag at Ranma as she glared at him and Ryona. "Come on Ranma, we're going to be late for school, again." Turning, the black haired girl began to walk towards the front gates.

Smiling as he caught the schoolbag, Ranma jumped up from the ground and slug it over his shoulder. "Talk to you later Ryona." Rushing after the Tendo girl, Ranma waved back at the purple pink haired girl as they walked out of the gate, lightly arguing.

A small blush formed on Ryona's cheeks when she stared at his retreating back. Dropping back down on her back, Ryona stared up into the warming sky with a content smile on her face as she drifted off into a doze.

"That's it Ranma, you better be at the empty lot behind my house, tomorrow at noon, this is a challenge."

Ranma turned around and stared at Ryona with a curry bread hanging halfway out of his mouth, a tired look on his face. Gulping down the last bit of bread, he crossed his hands behind his head and stared back with a curios look on his face. "You're on..."

Sitting up in surprise, Ryona blinked as she stared at the small tree across the Tendo garden, a single Koi jumping out of the water to break the tensed silence. "What was that?"

The sound of feet on the ground made her look up. Standing on the front porch of the Tendo home, Soun was lighting up a cigarette to calm down after the morning meal when he notice Ryona looking at him. "Morning Child, feeling better?"

Smiling in response, Ryona nodded. "Yes, thank you."

"That's quiet alright, after all, any friend of Ranma is always welcome here." Looking at Ryona with a more curios look, he sat down on the porch and took a deep drag of the smoke. "So, have you been thinking of something to do while you're here, maybe go to school with Ranma and Akane, or help Kasumi around the house."

Biting her lip, Ryona sat up a bit more as she stared at the head of the house, it wasn't a complaint he was giving, but she could clearly hear the curios and somewhat firm tone in the question to if she was going to be doing more than just eat and sleep around the house. "Uh. I don't know about going to school, I don't want to face that man with the sword again."

Laughing a bit, Soun looked at the purple pink haired girl with smile. "Sorry, that sounded a bit more harsh than I wanted it to, I just wondered if you wanted something to do. You're a young girl, you shouldn't spend all your time hiding in the yard." Looking back into the room, Soun stared at the game table behind of him, the itching for a good clean game filling him, it was fun playing with his old friend, trying to see who could get away with cheating the most, but he did also enjoy the true challenge of an honest game every now and then, but it had gotten so hard to find a decent player lately. "Say, do you know how to play GO?"

Shaking her head, Ryona stared at the table with the game "Sorry." Her eyes still staring at the board game with a curious look in them as she answered.

Soun smiled as he walked over to sit down at the table, she may not be an expert, but maybe with a little training and guidance, she would prove to at least have some kind of challenge to her. "Well then, seeing as it's just you, me, and Kasumi here today, how about I teach you how to play it?"

Smiling in return, Ryona stood up and walked over to look down at the older man, maybe he was right, she did need something to do, and just sitting around all day wasn't going to get her anywhere, maybe all she needed was a distraction to come up with something to do. "Uh, I can try."

Soun nodded as he began the task of placing the game pieces in the right places, explaining the rules as he settled each of them into the correct opening positions. He smiled when he saw the strange girl actually paying attention to what he had to say. "And that is how you play it, well, would you like to try." Seeing the slight hesitation in her face, he gave a small grin. "Don't worry, I'll help you through the first few moves, until you're sure you know how to play it."

Before the older man even had a chance to begin the lesson, they were interrupted by Kasumi as she stepped into the room from the garden outside, her smile as radiant as always, and a small song on her lips as she placed the clean clothes on the table. "Oh, Ryona, Mr. Saotome wanted to speak with you, he's out in the dojo."

Smiling at her, Soun patted her on the shoulder. "Well, you had better go and see what he wants. The game can wait until you come back." Noting her hesitation, he gave a small laugh while giving her a small push towards the dojo. "Don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing bad, I'll be waiting here for you."

Giving a small laugh in return that really didn't have one bit of humor in it, Ryona took the first step towards the dojo, painfully aware of the feeling of doom settling over her. Behind her, she could hear Mr. Tendo and Kasumi talking, their voices becoming faint as he reached the door leading into the dojo, hesitating on the step as she battled between simply entering it or fleeing back to the safety of the living room.

Staring around the dojo as she stepped into it, she suddenly felt a cold chill run down her back as she spotted Mr. Saotome waiting for her. His eyes were closed and he was sitting in a lotus position that was supposed to promote peace to the mind and body, but somehow everything about him was screaming out that he was anything but relaxed, and that he was more like a wild animal trapped in a cage, ready to jump the hunter the moment that the door was opened. Opening one eye all of a sudden, he stared straight at her in an emotionless way, the other eye opening after a while as well. "You… You wanted to see me Mr. Saotome?"

Nodding, the older and much larger man began to walk over to her, his face still not showing any kind of emotion, casting a quick glance at her, he slowly walked around her, almost looking for something. Nodding to himself, he stepped away from her and hummed a bit to himself as he stroked his chin. "You might not know this Ryona, but things have happened while you were gone, Ranma and Akane have gotten closer then they were before, and the boy has gotten himself a dangerous foe." Pushing his glasses up as he turned back to face her, he stared right at the younger girl, the glass covered by a faint glow coming from the sun. "With these things in mind, my boy simply can't allow himself to be distracted by an outside factor." The words were said with a cold edge to them as he sat down in front of her.

Stepping back in fear, Ryona's animal instincts began to scream for her to run like hell, hoping that the thing threatening her would lose interest in her in a few seconds after bolting. "What… What do you mean Mr. Saotome?" Her voice shaking as she asked the last question, she began to sweat rather nervously as a smile spread on the elder man's face.

Turning around and stepping closer to the center of the room, Genma waved his hand for her to step closer to him and the center of the dojo. His other hands were reaching for a basket full of small round spheres. "I mean, Ranma will marry Akane and unite this dojo as honor demands, and so far you haven't really helped with this prospect, and with the interest the boy seems to have taken in you, I am forced to ask you for one simple thing." Waiting for the girl to stop tripping around so much, he steeled himself at the next words he knew that he would be using. "Ryona, I want you to leave Ranma and Akane alone and stop interfering in their relationship."

Stepping back in shock, Ryona stared at the elder man with a look of puzzlement on her face. "What, why... Ranma's only my friend, and Akane too." Feeling herself back away, she looked up at the looming form of Genma as he stared at her. "I... I..."

Nodding to himself, Genma walked over and looked down at the girl who seemed to shrink back from his presence alone, his cold eyes stared into her slit ones and gave him a small feeling of fear as they remind him so much of the evil demon eyes he had been told about as a child. "Do you really think Ranma would want to spend time with someone like you." Voice cold as he asked her, Genma pushed her out of the way. "You aren't good enough for him, a homeless child with no family, no one wants anything to do with someone like that."

Ryona stared after Genma as he walked out of the room, her eyes threatening to release a few tears at the words, somehow feeling more hurt than she should over it, as if she was missing a family she couldn't remember. Staggering a bit, she blinked as she got the feeling of standing in a large, cold room, calling out for someone but getting no answer in return. "Mommy... Daddy... Don't leave me... all alone..."

Shaking her head and forcing the thoughts away, she held a hand up to her heart, feeling it beat a bit faster than normally, her forehead cold with sweat. "What... What was that." Reaching out a hand, she leaned up against the wooden wall, waiting to recover, her mind racing to come up with an explanation to what she had just seen, but getting none. "It was nothing, nothing at all."

Walking out of the main dojo door in a air of hopelessness, Ryona cast a small glance up at the sky above her, hoping that somehow an answer to all of her questions could be found up there. "Stay away from Ranma, why, he's my friend, he said so himself." Casting a quick look over her shoulder, she found that Mr. Saotome had left the garden and was mostly likely inside the main part of the house, ready to throw her out if she... tried to get close to Ranma, like she wanted too. "I don't want to lose him..." Staring at the house, she turned to around and walked to the gate, her eyes hidden by the purple pink locks that fell down over them. "I need... to get away just for a few moments." It sounded like a good enough explanation as to why she hadn't returned with Mr. Saotome, and it would give her time... to get her thoughts under control.

Slowly leaving the compound, she gave a small smile despite the feelings in her as she began the trek away from the Dojo and house, her eyes going up to stare at the cloud free sky above her with a confused and troubled expression on her face, her feet moving her in the direction they were facing at the moment.

*************

Hiding in the shadows, the hunter smiled as she spotted her next target walking past below, all alone and unprepared, it was almost impossible for her to overlook such an easy opportunity like that. "Hah!" She cried as she dove out of the trees. Her large wooden mallet aimed at the shocked girl still turning around, but in a speed that was all too slow to avoid it.

It was over all too soon for her as the simple peasant girl crumbled to the ground with a dazed and painful expression on her face, but that could be expected from just having an arm and leg fractured by a large mallet. "Two down, one to go." Crackling to herself as she began to jump off, she twirled a ribbon in the air behind her. "I, Kodachi the Black Rose will win the match this year as well." Behind her, the air was filled with several black rose petals.

On the ground, the girl she had just beaten down moaned as she came too, a large red imprint of her face showing where Kodachi had landed with her feet while smacking her arm with all of her power. "That cheater, I've got to warn the others." Struggling to move away, she stopped when she felt her leg signal that she couldn't do that just yet. "Damn her." In the distance, Kodachi's laughter filled the air

*************

Passing slowly past a street, Ryona stopped when she noticed a sobbing bundle of a girl wearing the Furinkan School Uniform lying on the ground to the side. Feeling that she should try and find out what it was about, she slowly began to walk toward sthe girl, keeping her in her line of sight the whole time, making sure not to blink or get distracted, otherwise, she would never find out what had happened to the girl.

Stepping over and looking down at the girl, she blinked when she noticed the swelling around the left arm and right leg, the signs were clear even to her that the girl had been injured in some way, but why, and how her injuries could be fixed where lost on her. "Umm, sorry, but do you need help?"

The sobbing stopped as the girl looked up at her, failing to recognize her right away but still with enough composure not to show it so much when she looked her over. "You... You look somewhat familiar?" Narrowing her eyes as she struggled to get around for a better look, the girl stopped when she felt Ryona reach down and grab her. "Hey, stop what are you doing?"

Looking a bit confused at the girl when she tried to struggle out of her hold, Ryona shifted her around until she hoped she was in a more comfortable position when held. "Well, you need that arm looked at and the leg as well." Looking up and down the road for a hospital, clinic or a doctor, she grimaced when all she could see where a line of tress, a park and a distant school building. "Um, you wouldn't know where I could find a doctor would you?"

The girl stared up at her with a look of disbelief before she lifted a hand and pointed towards the general area where a hospital could be found. Moving in the direction, Ryona grumbled as she found herself forced to change direction from time to time, taking extra care to keep the girl steady and unharmed.

Finally reaching the large, plain looking building, Ryona moved in through the glass door and stared around the place, feeling a slight bit of resentment at being back in a place that she had just gotten out of recently. Looking towards the nearest person, she smiled when she saw he was at least wearing the outfit of a doctor. "Excuse me, I think she needs some help."

Holding out the girl to the doctor, she stared at him with confusion, as he looked form to the girl and then back up again. "Well, take her down to front desk then, I'm just a nurse around here."

Sighing and almost dumping the girl in his hands, Ryona looked around the place as she stared up at him. "Um, could you, take her to them, I have a problem with finding my way around." The last was added with a small and very embarrassed voice as she stared down on the floor, poking two fingers together.

Shooting an annoyed look from Ryona to the girl, the male nurse finally gave up and turned around to carry the girl up to the front desk, a few mumbled curses following as he felt just how heavy the girl was. "I swear, it's the last time I agree to working at the back door of this place."

Smiling and waving at the confused girl and grumbling male nurse as she walked off, Ryona stopped as one thing suddenly became very clear to her. Looking from one side of the hospital parking lot to the other, she lowered her head in defeat and felt like kicking herself as it became clear she had no idea where she was or where she had come from. Still, the lost part could be fixed as she could still smell where she had been before.

Setting about moving back to where she had come from, Ryona smiled at the thought of having done a good deed for once, but the original reason for her trouble was still there. But it didn't matter, she had a family, she could barely remember them, but she did have one, and she would find them, no matter what it would take.

*************

Tbc in: Questions about the past.

AN: Well, finally after a long delay in my Ranma stories, the next part of "An Unexpected Turn" is here. Shorter then the all the other chapters I've thrown out lately, the reasons are simple. I had writers block on not only this one, but also all my other Ranma fics. By the time I got it finished, I suddenly had a lack of time to focus on correcting the grammar faults for this one, and finally my Hard Drive burned down taking everything with it. But, I should be ready to continued this story for now, so hang in there.


End file.
